Hand of Sorrow
by Fuseki
Summary: Princess Michiru is bound by duty, but what will happen when she meets another bound by a different duty?
1. Bound by Duty

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, nor do I own Haruka or Michiru. Unfortunately. They are owned by Naoko Takeuchi. I own the storyline. Also, "Hand of Sorrow" is a song copyright Within Temptation and Sharon von Adel.

Warning: This story contains love between two women. If you have a problem with homosexuality, or underlying tones of sex between women, do not progress past this point. Thanks!

Author Note: Ha. I know you're like, "Get on with the story!" but I'm all holdin' ya back and bein' a meanie. Anyway, I am back. I got the inspiration for this story from Within Temptation's song "Hand of Sorrow" and the whole CD in general. It contains the pairing Haruka and Michiru. Maybe I'll even get some of my old readers! I look forward to your reviews! Enjoy!

--

The commotion of the Court never truly interested the princess of Neptune. She preferred to avoid it entirely. What with all the dukes and sirs and earls and princes and everyone else who believed, in earnest, that they were somebody flirting with her, she relished in the silence of the gardens. Above her, doves cuddled on a tree branch, casting moving shadows onto her journal of exquisite art. The pencil was softly laid down, rolling until it rested against her turquoise satin dress. She sighed and massaged her hands, gazing up through the trees at the distant noon sun and wishing it was midnight.

"Michiru," her mother's stern voice called. "You must make an appearance. The ball is nearly over and here you are with your stupid drawings being antisocial."

Michiru refused to face her mother. Her coral pink lips formed a pursed line at the thought of her art being mocked. It was her passion, to create such imagery. Knights saving damsels, lovers reunited, the sea and mermaids… she loved every piece as dearly as a child. The king and queen of Neptune never approved of her pasttime, shunning it in favor of tea parties and balls and silly things that, while Michiru was no tomboy, bored her nearly to tears. Being alone was often her only comfort, yet even that left her unsatisfied sometimes. As though a part of her was still not there…

Her long aqua hair fell over her back as she finally turned to her impatient mother. The Queen wore a silver dress, embroidered with subtle patterns of dolphins and fish. She was tall, straight-backed, with curves envied by all the queens of the galaxy. Michiru had inherited those curves, only she considered them a curse for all the hassle they gave her. Men hardly left her alone, and women put up their guard around her, whispering vicious rumors to their friends the moment they thought Michiru was out of hearing range.

"I would much prefer to stay here. At least here the birds don't gossip," she replied, her voice even, yet no amount of tried malice could keep it from sounding beautiful. She watched her mother sigh, irritated.

"How would you know if the birds did or did not gossip? Birds are fickle things and hardly a substitute for fine, and royal, company. Now, you are to put away your foolish hobby and come inside. There are influential people here tonight. They will establish new lines of trade with Neptune. How would they like it if Neptune's beautiful princess chose to snub them?" The Queen moved to her daughter, cupping her face in long-fingered hands. She looked down into Michiru's eyes, as blue and vibrant as her own. Like the sea. "I'm depending on you. _We_ are depending on you."

With that, the young princess was left again in the silence of the garden, fighting the duty that would force her to go. Grudgingly, she stood, and took her leave from sanctuary.

--

"…And I said to the Empress of Jupiter, "Why don't you try the raspberry scones? They make them specifically on Earth." and wouldn't you know that the very next week, she ordered a whole shipment…" Politics and trade were never Michiru's niche, and as she listened to the fat old merchant prattle on, her mind wandered. Slowly, she took a sip of champagne from the blue crystal glass.

Across the room, she spotted the infamous Moon princess and her friends, giggling like children. The one with raven black hair, Michiru remembered her as the princess of Mars, met her gaze and she turned away. Handing her empty glass off to a servant, she strode to the balcony to view the rising planet of Uranus. The sun had slunk behind its enormous form, making the celestial body seem dark and cold. Still, the fading light reflected off the planet's clear seas beneath the atmosphere, making the right side of the sphere glow. She smiled momentarily before a presence made her turn quickly.

"It's a little lonely out here," the princess of Mars whispered in the distance between them. Her long black hair hung to her upper thigh, rustling lightly in the breeze that brought the scent of the sea. "But who wouldn't want time to themselves in such a beautiful place?"

Michiru smiled and turned to the shorter, younger girl. "It is beautiful. Much different from Mars, I'm sure." She weaved her fingers together and leaned against the marble railing, resting her hands in her lap, a gesture of openness. Her mother had always taught her to be cordial to the other princesses. They lived lives just like her own, she thought. Lonely at times, overcrowded at others. There could never be a happy medium for them.

The black haired princess smiled and nodded, bridging the gap to stand just a foot from Michiru's flowing aqua skirt. "Yes, it's quite hot there. This, in comparison, is like a thing called winter. The changing climate of Earth has started to develop such a thing. And strange cold white flecks called snow." Michiru looked from the horizon to the other girl. "Miss Moon _priss_-cess gets a whole jar of it every time her prince comes to visit." The tone was sullen, and Michiru guessed there was a deeper reason, though she wouldn't pry. The Mars princess looked up at her, lips pursed before she smiled and extended her hand. "I'm Rei, by the way."

Michiru smiled in return, lightly grasping the princess's hand. "Michiru. What made you come to talk to me? You looked as though you were having fun in there." She turned away when Rei took a place beside her against the railing, eyes cast out at the planet Uranus again.

Rei made a sound with a lips and Michiru laughed at the scoff. "Oh please. Princes S-e-r-e-n-i-t-y is flaunting her relationship again. Endymion this, Endymion that. It gets sickening." Rei rolled her eyes, lips taut in a pout.

Michiru's tongue slipped out a question she had been keeping in. "Do you like him?"

The young princess's cheeks turned red enough to match her light silk dress. "I… that girl is a twit," she finished quickly before folding her own hands nervously into her lap. The aqua-haired princess noticed the change and gestured with her lithe hand.

"I didn't mean anything by it. We… I so rarely get into conversations such as this one. No gossip ever reaches…," she tried unsuccessfully. "Why did you come to talk to me?" she inquired after a moment of silence.

Rei met her gaze, and Michiru realized her eyes were black with glimmering hints of violet. She smiled reassuringly. "Well…" the girl started. "I've never really met anyone like myself. I heard you also had… the Sight. Is it true?"

For the first time, Michiru's lips parted to show her white teeth. "I do. I had been told one of the inner princesses could see the future like I could. They said she was like a shaman. Clairvoyant. I guess it was you."

"Then you know," the Mars princess became grave. "You have seen the possibility of war. I have already warned the Queen of the Moon, but my visions have shown me it is still 10 or 20 years from now."

Michiru nodded, casting her sapphire eyes to the marble tile. "I have seen it. I do believe it will be 20 years or more, but we both know the future is not set in stone." She leaned forward to rest her hand reassuringly on the other girl's shoulder. She tried to make her face give the same message, but war was imminent, unavoidable. Neptune, Pluto, Uranus, and even long-silent Saturn had all been given the message to be ready.

The princess of Mars gave her a small smile. "I have seen something else, too. I thought you should know that I have seen a figure in your future. I don't know if you saw but he will soon--," she was interrupted by the quiet steps of another.

Michiru quickly lowered her hand, looking to see Mercury's princess standing at the doors of the balcony. Despite her short-cropped hair, there was a feminine quality about her. She had a shy gaze, and Michiru wondered if she intimidated all the young princesses.

"Ami," Rei said at last. "Couldn't take much more of princess Usagi's shameless flaunting either?" Ami, the princess of Mercury, laughed softly and stepped to the other two girls.

"I thought if I didn't get out of there, I would need 2 whole days locked in my library just to get my IQ back up to par," the quiet girl quipped. Michiru laughed, lifting her hand to her lips in modesty, though Rei laughed openly.

Ami turned to Michiru and smiled softly. "I'm Ami. You are Michiru, correct? princess of Neptune, daughter of Sururi, queen of Neptune." She became shy again, lowering her gaze. "I'm sorry. It's my family's business to know about everyone. My mother has been in direct correspondence with Moon Intelligence since she was eighteen. It's just habit…," she trailed off meekly, her cheeks crimson.

The aqua haired princess shook her head. "No, it's nice to be among intelligent beings for once. I'm so tired of maids who babble about nothing or what duchess is being courted by what earl." She paused and sighed before examining her two new friends. "When are you two going back home?"

"Tonight," both girls muttered in unison, then smiled at each other. "There's a Light Shuttle going out tonight. Many of the royal families scheduled to be back on it.," Rei explained. "There's going to be top security."

Michiru nodded and was about to inquire further when from the doorway a familiar, regal figure appeared. "Father," she whispered, and the two other princesses turned to face the king of Neptune, politely bowing their heads.

"Ladies," he offered, his voice a deep bass. With a gesture of his hand, the two younger girls were dismissed, and they threw a glance to Michiru before going back into the ballroom. The tall king moved to stand beside his daughter. "Are you enjoying the ball, Michiru?" he asked softly, looking out over the seemingly endless Sea of Neptune.

The princess scoffed. "You know I hate these pointless balls. It seems like mother just plans them to set me up with princes whose collective intelligence equals that of a goldfish."

Michiru's father threw his head back and let out a slow, bellowing laugh. "Even as a child you made me laugh so. Michiru," he turned to her, his face sympathetic. "You have become so beautiful. You remind me of your mother when she was young. So full of life, yet she was always defiant of something. On our wedding day, it was me. She hated me. Our arranged union was supposed to link the two opposing sides of Neptune into one thriving planet. You remember learning about the civil war."

The princess nodded. That lesson had taken an entire week. "It's important to know your planet's history, so that it may never be repeated," her old instructor rattled on. She had graying hair that may have once been sky blue, and a nose that curved up at the end so that she always appeared to be snuffing someone. At the age of 13, Michiru had flung a priceless vase at her after the old hag insisted that Michiru's love of painting and getting dirty with acrylics wasn't "ladylike".

Her father seemed to remember too, because he winced and looked out over the horizon once more. "We grew to love eachother because it was our duty." The word made Michiru look at him. "And we got you. One couldn't ask for a more perfect heir to the throne of Neptune. Michiru," he turned to her, sapphire eyes serious. "There is someone we want you to meet. It could potentially improve relations for our planet." Michiru's gaze fell to the tile. "Michiru, please, remember your duty to your people, your planet, and your galaxy." Hesitantly, he laid his broad hand on her shoulder, gave it a squeeze, then kissed her forehead swiftly before striding back into the ballroom, leaving Michiru alone to compose herself.

"Duty." It was a word she despised. Sometimes, she wished she wasn't royalty. She would have traded it for any life. But she was bound by the word she hated.

Not far away, a horse shook out his flaxen mane. From inside the carriage he drew stepped another member of royalty, bound by the same duty as Princess Michiru.

--

A.N.: I will try to update soon! Please reviews!


	2. Changing Futures

"As you know, duty is something one must accept with great honor and humility," the rotund man dressed in embroidered satin said with flourish, looking out the window to the clear blue skies where not a puff of cloud was to be seen. He puffed out his chest to make his speech seem more important, but as the sandy blonde sat in the high-backed chair, she could only feel bored. She rested her cheek on her palm as he continued. "Duty is something Uranus prides itself on. Its peasants feel a duty to its rich earth, its upper class to its rich wealth, and its royalty to its rich culture. We, as a royal family, have created a legacy of warriors, not only to the Moon, but to the galaxy." He turned to his daughter and his face turned red as he realized she was dozing. "Haruka!" he bellowed

The blonde jolted back into reality, grey eyes drowsy. There came a soft knock on the door before it opened and a tall blonde youth stepped inside, a characteristic smirk on his handsome face. Man and young woman looked to him. "Father, are you giving Haruka the duty speech again?"

"The king of Uranus must make his offspring's futures clear. Come in, my boy, sit beside your sister," the king urged him into the grand office that was entirely guilded and open at the ceiling, offering an amazing view of Uranus' perfect blue sky. The tall boy was nearly nineteen, but beside his sister they appeared to be twins despite that she was younger by two years. They had the same sandy hair, cut much the same, though Haruka's eyes were usually more blue, reflecting the heavens.

"I'm glad you decided to get out of bed before the afternoon, Riushi. Did the woman you brought home last night wake you when she left?" Haruka asked with a grin. Her brother glared at her.

"At least I have a woman. They find out you have breasts and run off screaming," prince Riushi retorted. Both were used to such banter. Ever since Haruka made it quite clear that she was not the princess type, she had more or less faded from the direct public eye. She spent most of her time in the castle, or in Uranus' capitol city, weasling her way into private groups that may try to overthrow the royal family and reporting to her father. This usually kept her busy, leaving Riushi to attend stupid balls and parties. He seemed more charismatic anyway. Haruka had often been considered cold-hearted, even cruel, by those who knew her only by aquaintance.

"Now now, my children. I am glad you are both here because there is a matter I would like to discuss with you both. The annual Neptunian ball is coming up, and this year we will be celebrating a joyous union between planets." He faced the sky again, hands cupped behind his broad back. Haruka rolled her eyes.

"Just because some stupid planets like Mars and Mercury are creating an alliance, why does that mean we both need to go?" she asked flatly.

As though he had been planning on such a question being asked, the king turned dramatically to them, his cape fluttering to his side with a shimmer. "I am glad you asked that, because, you see, it is not merely two planets who are joining, but it is our glorious planet of Uranus creating a permanent bond with Neptune." Haruka's eyes widened and she sat a little straighter, her brother mirroring her movements nearly perfectly.

"What?" they gasped in unison. Nothing had been said about this! "When did this happen?" Riushi sputtered.

"The king of Neptune and I have been discussing it for a while. Neptune's princess is famed for her beauty. She is only seventeen. Riushi…," he started. Haruka sent her brother a sidelong glance as she realized what was about to be said. The light seemed to be shining on his face as though fate had picked him especially for the words their father was about to utter. "You are to marry the princess of Neptune."

Riushi's face remained the same, though the other blonde knew her sibling far too well. He thought of the princess as a prize to be had, a reward for being born with male parts. In his head, he was cart wheeling and doing acrobatics beyond imagination. Not only would he be king, he would have a beautiful wife that everyone envied. A twinge of jealousy entered Haruka's heart, knowing her own future would most likely be spent as a councilwoman to the king or an advisor to the future heir they were sure to produce together. She pursed her lips and looked back at their proud-chested father, who by now had his gaze on her.

"And Haruka, understanding Riushi's important role as future king, you must know he will have little time to play knight. You know of Uranus' long tradition of protecting its investments." He paused for effect, as though his words should make Haruka lean forward in suspense and awe and appreciation, but seeing that they didn't, the king continued. "You will become the Hand. You will protect princess Michiru at all costs. You will watch her at all times, accompany her everywhere, and do anything she commands of you. Even kill." The blonde girl looked up at her father, jaw firmly set. His words slowly sunk in; she was to commit to a lifetime of service while her brother became a king of two worlds.

"Father, I…," Haruka started, but her father was already leaving the room with Riushi, discussing plans of the engagement, the wedding, his role, their future. She sighed and gazed down at her hands. Being the princess's personal guard meant she would forever have to hide her identity as the princess of Uranus. Not that this truly bothered her--she preferred that everyone thought she was male. However, she couldn't help but think this move would be an excellent way for Uranus' royal family to hide away their biggest upset: a princess whose sole sexual preference was other women.

Rising from the uncomfortable chair, the blonde girl looked to the sky before letting a sigh and going back to her room.

--

Three days later, Haruka stood impatiently as the tailor gave a burly blacksmith all of the blonde's measurements. Both had been paid off to keep silent, of course, as the princess stood in practically nothing on the platform. But both men had family who had always served the royal family, and they knew better. Not that the money wasn't just added incentive. She raised her arms again, letting out an annoyed breath.

"Princess, please keep still, and don't breathe! It will confuse the measurements and then everyone will _know _you are a lady!" the tailor scolded, and Haruka rolled her eyes. She did her best not to breathe, though a giggle escaped her lips after a moment.

"Saihoushi, if I ask nicely, will you give Riushi a tiny codpiece?" she asked between chuckles.

The small man looked at her, confused. "You mean make him a tiny… oh…," he blushed and shook his head. "You were always trying to get me to make his clothes just a little too small. Princess, you will never learn."

"Please?" she asked, batting her eyelashes in the silly manner she often saw other women use.

He grinned at the blacksmith. "I'll see what I can come up with."

--

"Now, Haruka, that you will be privately introduced to the royal family of Neptune. You are to bow to the princess whenever she enters the room. The next night is a full moon, which is when there will be a ceremony to make you princess Michiru's official protector. Your things will be sent to the castle the night you arrive. You alone will be given access to all of her chambers for her own protection, but you understand that prince Riushi will be her husband," her father's secretary was stern about that particular point. Haruka knew the family didn't entirely approve of her preferences, and they certaintly didn't want Haruka's hands anywhere near princess Michiru's body unless it meant life or death. "If you are caught with her, you understand the royal family will disown you. Even if you plead that you are the princess of Uranus, no one will believe you. These are your father's instructions. Tomorrow, you will leave. Do you understand your assignment?"

The blonde nodded and stood just as Riushi came in from his fitting. Even in her dampened mood, she couldn't help but smirk widely.

"I think that damned tailor got my measurements wrong," he complained loudly, glaring down at his oddly small codpiece as he attempted to adjust it in hopes of getting some size to it. Haruka covered her mouth to silence her laughter, mentally reminding herself to leave both tailor and blacksmith a generous prize for doing her dirty work.

--

The following night, with the moon nearly full, Haruka took one last look at the point the Uranus sky joined the sparkling clear sea. She sighed and boarded the Light Shuttle, following the steward to her appointed car. Lavish couches in blue and white hues lined the curved walls, decorated in pillows and dishes of candy and bubbly drinks. She settled down for the four hour ride to Neptune's capitol. Somewhere, Riushi was boarding a different car, and she grinned to herself to think of him still fiddling with his tiny codpiece.

In four hours, her life would change. She put her arms under her head and watched the horizon change from earth to sky to atmosphere, and finally to stars and, distantly, the sun. As she drifted to sleep, she thought of the shining armor in her carry-on that would soon be donned, blessed for luck and safety, and see many battles, and all for the beauty she had seen only once… the princess Michiru. The one she could never have.

--

A.N.: Thank you to all of you who reviewed and favorited my story! You are all great! Luckily for you, my progress is being spurred on by my insane Haruka-like fiancee, who everyday insists that I "must write!!1!". So, expect an update soon. It's summer for us here in college and we have a full-time job during the day… but the nights are all ours.

And for those of you who don't know what a codpiece is, look it up. You won't be disappointed. )

Please continue to review!


	3. Accepting Fate

Michiru felt the sea wind rustle her hair as she stood enjoying the privacy of the balcony. She turned her eyes to the ball when a trumpeter called attention. Although she couldn't hear the names of their new, albeit late, guests, she knew her forced fate stood beyond her sanctuary. She closed her eyes for a moment, the sadness plaguing her heart intensifying before she put her chin up and strode into the ballroom. To her surprise, her parents were escorting their new guests out of the room. Uncertain, she walked after them, feeling the gazes of her fellow princesses on her back.

The hallways of Triton palace were winding. One could easily be lost in their maze, but Michiru followed their voices and her instinct. She had run these halls as a reckless child years before. She stayed well enough behind that no one would suspect, however this also lead to a muffling of the conversation between her parents and their guests.

Finally, they reached the throne room where the huge door was opened, then closed. Michiru rounded the corner, her hands holding up her dress's skirt to silence its rustling, and moved to listen at the door. Inside, she heard only light murmurs and the occasional laughter, all politics and politeness. She scowled.

Suddenly, the door was thrown open and her father stepped out, nearly running into her. "Oh, Michiru!" he exclaimed, then chuckled. "I should have figured you would be curious, my daughter. Come, we have much to discuss. The Uranian royal king and prince await your presence." His hand was gentle on her arm, like a butcher coaxing a pig to slaughter. Michiru, for the first time, regretted her curiousity. Perhaps if she had made herself more scarce...

The princess allowed herself to be escorted into the throne room. A beautiful sea glass chandelier hung from the ceiling, casting light into the room but also prismatic flecks. The floor was tiled with glass as well, which clicked under Michiru's heels, echoing, deafening in the silence that had come over the room. She lifted her sapphire eyes to the company they now kept, her gaze finding the king of Uranus, a rather fat, snobbish looking man, and then also a tall boy, whose gaze made Michiru's skin crawl. Her mother stood by the throne, which was cast in glimmering sea crystal.

"My princess," her father began. "I would like to introduce you to the King of Uranus and his son, the heir of Uranus, prince Riushi. Your highnesses, my daughter, Princess Michiru," he flourished a hand at her, and she in turn, mechanically, although her movements were eternally graceful, curtsied. Her head bowed, and when she lifted her eyes again she found the prince's eyes on her body.

She wanted to run, to hide, to scream. Was this what they had in mind for her? A foolish, selfish, arrogant boy? Her father was talking again, discussing their treaty, the alliance, but Michiru's mind was far away. Her gaze strayed and soon found their way around the perimeter around the room to the hallway that led to the royal waiting room, her only possible escape. The thought vanished when she could have sworn she saw a movement there, a glint of golden glimmer in the shadows. She blinked, unsure, her body nearly willing her to move for a look when the king of Uranus began to billow, his voice loud and regal.

"Of course, as an heir of Neptune's glorious line, your princess should be kept in the best protection of all the galaxy. Serenity permitting, we plan to carry on with the extraordinary tradition that is the Uranian guard. We offer nothing but the best, a guard ordained by our family, given as a great gift to seal our treaty and protect our new friendship. I do hope, noble king," the chubby royal stopped here to turn to Michiru's father, "That you will accept my offering, and give permission to allow your beautiful princess to be joined in traditional ceremony to our own, the Great Hand." He bowed, waving his hand, and Michiru turned her questioning eyes to her own father for answers.

The King of Neptune had a pleased look on his face, a pride that made Michiru wish she knew more about this Great Hand business. "Your highness," her father began, his hand sliding through his black hair, strands of grey now intertwining. Michiru wondered momentarily when he had begun to look so aged. "I would love nothing more than for our lovely daughter to marry your prince and be joined with your most esteemed guard. You honor us, truly, with your words and with your generosity."

Michiru noticed Prince Riushi seem to puff up, as though he was quite proud of himself, as though he had just won his own personal war. His eyes found Michiru's and the princess looked away, her lips drawn in a tight line. So it was final then. Her father and the Uranian king were shaking hands, laughing, and joking. They spoke of a treaty to be signed, and Michiru began to feel sick. Her mother moved to her side, resting a hand on her shoulder. Duty was the only word she could hear, echoing in the distance, coming closer and closer as her freedom flew farther and farther away.

Haruka had glimpsed the princess just once as her father spoke to the king of Neptune. She strapped the golden armor on, stepping just for a second into the hallway from the waiting room. Her stormy eyes scanned the room, finally settling on a gorgeous creature in an aqua dress. Haruka had never been one for romance, but as she saw the princess, her heart thumped wildly in her chest. Michiru was far from the gangly teenager she had seen years ago, now a beautiful young lady, whose body was perfect, but her face still holding a bit of youth and yet an age of wisdom. Just as those sapphire eyes had turned to her, she retreated to the safety of the waiting room. She could hear their talk from there, her eyes closing, her fate sealed, as her father gave the Neptunian princess her eternal service.

The royal families left to rejoin the party, leaving Haruka time to finish placing her armor on. The armor sparkled some in the light, laden with sapphires and diamonds. Etchings scrolled over its surface, and runes for protection covered the inside. The boots slid over her feet and she stood, the metal clinking ever so softly. Despite its beauty, she was not made happy by it. This armor would be a coffin for her.

It seemed like hours before a priest came in, his robes gold and blue. He gave Haruka a kind smile, but the blonde couldn't feel its kindness. She thought of the beautiful princess of Neptune as she sat before the priest. The small, bald man opened a little book, beginning to recite words so ancient she couldn't understand the language. Despite this, she still felt their power, and lowered her head, feeling their spells of protection and safety envelope her.

When the priest's words for her were finished, she stood and was escorted from the throne room, down a long hallway to a part of the castle she had seen from outside. Inside, it was huge. The roof seemed to reach upward hundreds of feet, windows spiraling up the length, The light of the stars and distant Uranus shone in, casting a hint of light onto the altar in the center of the otherwise dark room. Haruka gazed around in awe at this mysterious, ancient room, the smell of dust entering her nostrils.

The priest went around the room after lighting incense, chanting and waving the smoking burner. Haruka walked around the immense space, then moving to the altar where the light concentrated. As she stepped up to it, it bounced and shone off her armor and she blinked momentarily before stepping to the altar, a huge stone slab made of clear glass, etched with runes and spells. The blonde knelt to inspect them, sliding her fingertips over the engravings. She wondered over their meanings, and how old the stone was. Did this room only have the purpose of uniting the Hand and protectee? She meant to ask, but as the priest chanted on, she simply shrugged the thought away.

A few minutes later, the chanting finally stopped and the old man turned to her with a soft smile before taking a dagger from his robe. Haruka's eyes widened and she immediately put her hands up. "Woah now, wait!" she yelled, and the man stopped, surprised.

"No, no, my child," he chuckled. "Before you are able to join the princess as her protector, you must accept that you will be the Hand. You must swear it in blood." He moved to her, his robe shimmering in the light as he reached the altar to stand beside Haruka.

The blonde gulped. "In... blood?"

"Yes. It is a simple procedure, my child." He smiled his kind smile again and Haruka smiled a little too, despite herself.

"Oh, well, then, it couldn't be too--," she let out a hiss as the priest grabbed her hand and sliced along her palm, leaving a shallow cut, a bit of blood flowing from the wound. The priest took her hand and squeezed it into a fist, the blood, bright blue, slipping onto the crystal altar. The royal-blue blood glittered in the light from the windows, giving the room a tinge of blue as well, and Haruka watched, amazed.

The priest spoke again, his eyes on Haruka only. "Do you accept your duties as the Hand? Do you swear with your life to uphold your destiny as protector? Will you guard, protect, defend, and even kill for your charge? You must swear this with all of your heart, for your blood will be bound by it." His words echoed and Haruka found herself pulled from the sight of her shining blood to the dull grey eyes of the old man before her, whose hand still gripped her wrist tightly. She could say no, she thought. She could reject this life and run. Her blood dripped one final time onto the altar, making a soft pat on the stone, the room alight with blue.

"I...," she hesitated, her gaze locked with that of the old man before her. Even if she did quit, even if she could just leave this, her family would disown her. Her life would be shattered, with nothing to fall back on. She gulped. One word flashed through her mind, and she closed her eyes, her voice soft enough for only the wind to know. "I will."

The room seemed to heat, light making her eyelids go pink, but when she opened her eyes, the room was dark besides the altar. Her blood was gone, the crystal bare, and when she opened her hand, a long scar ran along the life line on her palm. Her fate was sealed. She lived now to guard and protect only one.

Michiru returned to her room nearly before dawn. She had tired of the party and the pompous prince of Uranus long before, but she had been obligated to stay. She yawned, her maids helping her slip from her beautiful dress, and she put on her white linen nightgown. Her hair was delicately braided before she settled into the warm, soft comforts of her bed. There, she could forget everything. She could pretend she was 10 again, without a care in the world or a legacy to think about.

As her mind drifted away, she did think of the past. Light scattered over the sands of the beach and the beige grasses, broken up by the shade of the occasional willow. She ran, laughing, playing with her maids who chased her halfheartedly. Her small dress was already covered in sand attracted by the sea water. The ocean roared only a few feet away, lapping at her toes. The light of the distant sun made the day warm, the wind borrowed from the sky planet whipping around her. Her laughter was so innocent then. She ran until she came across a child her own age, surprise catching her. She lifted her gaze, meeting eyes as grey as storm clouds.

Michiru blinked awake, the room still dark. She blinked, her eyes scanning for whatever had woken her, but finding nothing. As she rolled back over, she tried to grasp her dream again, though unsuccessful as she drifted back to sleep, instead dreaming of nothing.

A.N.: Hi all! I know it's been a while. :) I'm hoping to continue. I have plenty of ideas for it, but I get so lazy I just don't write, lol. However I hope to write another chapter tonight, then I'm going away for the weekend and may get something done then too. So keep an eye out. Thanks!


	4. Sealed by Oath

Haruka slept fitfully the night after visiting the chamber. She awoke in a cold sweat, her eyes searching the room for an invisible enemy. She got up after a minute to wash her face, the water of Neptune tasting sweet and cool. She looked at her own reflection in the mirror before shaking her head.

The priest had said in the morning she would meet the princess. Then, their ceremony would begin, to bind them, Haruka as the protector and Princess Michiru as the protectee. The golden armor hung now in her room, a special dagger made of silver and gold braided together and encrusted with diamonds and amber hidden under her pillow, a gift from the priest. It had been the same that created the scar on her palm. She looked down to it now, the mysterious scar white and thick, covering her life line entirely.

After the ceremony she had only talked briefly to her father and brother. The blonde princess had seen the smug look on Riushi's face and had wanted instantly to punch him in the jaw. What right did he to inherit a whole kingdom when she was going to be forced to protect, serve, and obey some princess? Granted, Princess Neptune wasn't just some princess, but she could easily pretend her feelings didn't matter.

As Haruka settled back into bed, she touched the dagger under the pillow, feeling the cool metal, the smooth jewels. She let out her breath, closing her eyes. Her dreams took her to a place she'd been before. A sunny beach. She had been 10, wild, untamed, and bratty. She had easily befuddled her nanny and taken off for the beach before they could catch her.

Her short but strong legs carried her until she caught glimpse of a girl on the shore. A girl about her age, shorter than she was, her hair wavy, the color of the sea. Haruka stopped, the sea wind tousling her long blonde locks. The girl played in the sand until her maids chased her up the shore, towards Haruka. Just before they would have been close enough to touch, the girl stopped, her eyes, the color of the deep sea, met Haruka's grey ones.

Haruka awoke again. She looked over, the sun peeking in the window, the planet warming and brightening. She sat up with a yawn, the maids coming in to open her curtains and bring her new undergarments. They looked at Haruka, smiled politely, and walked out gossiping. Haruka shook her head, her shaggy, short blonde locks falling into her eyes some, a smirk on her lips. Aqua-sapphire eyes flashed in her mind and she sighed and finally got out of bed. She heard the bells ringing outside, welcoming the morning, and went to put on her golden armor over fresh undergarments. She put the beautiful dagger into the small scabbard at her side and waited.

Michiru followed her father to the special chamber. The priest she'd glimpsed in the halls the night before was already there, chanting. The room still smelled of incense, and she guessed her guard had been there before her.

Today she had been given a special dress. It was made of golden fabric sewn with flourishes and runes. It sat daintly on her shoulders, curving down to a deep 'v' to just above her navel. She blushed to wear it, even though the skirt reached the floor and flared out. She lowered her eyes, wondering awkwardly who else would attend this ceremony.

The king of Neptune escorted her into the room and stopped. He turned to her, giving her a soft, reassuring smile. "Here is where I leave you, my daughter. I am not allowed to see the ceremony, but I trust you will be in capable hands."

"Father," she began, "I truly don't think I need a guard and--," he hushed her, giving her a kiss on the cheek and leaving. Michiru felt the frustration build in her heart and turned to the room, finally taking it in. A stone altar sat in the middle, the morning light flooding in the hundreds of windows that lined the spiked ceiling. She felt her reserve fall away, taken in by this mystical room.

She moved to the altar, hearing whispers from unknown places, subtle below the priest's chanting. Hesitantly, she reached her hand out for the altar. Her fingers touched the cool crystal and she felt a zing of energy jolt up her arm. Her eyes widened as images flooded into her mind for just a split second. She heard the call of gulls, the ocean waves, a soft murmur. Her waist felt the encircling of arms and she wheeled, snapping her hand back. No one stood behind her, the priest walking the room's perimeter with his book. Her eyes scanned the area, her breath quick.

Shaking her head, Michiru blinked in confusion. Out loud, she asked, "What kind of room was this anyway?" The priest gave no answer and didn't break his chant and she sighed. "I mean," she continued, "does this room solely exist for this purpose? This.... guard thing?" She looked uncertainly to the crystal altar. What had it shown her? She had had visions before, but none had felt so real. She both hesitated and longed to touch the crystal again when she heard a noise in the far corner and the priest stopped his movements.

Moving to her, the old man smiled kindly. "My princess, please, stand here," he motioned to a spot just before the altar, and, hesitantly, Michiru went to stand there. She folded her hands before herself, looking around.

"Is it going to begin yet?" she felt impatient and frustrated. She had no idea what was going on. Nothing was ever explained about this in her school lessons and certainly no books existed about it in the library. And just how old was this priest, anyway? He looked ancient! She was about to question more when a sound caught her attention.

The old priest stood now stood on the base of the altar, though didn't touch it, his book open. He was chanting again, though now it sounded like a soft prayer. The light shone down, making the altar sparkle, and Michiru looked over when another sound came and there was a clink of armor. The priest said a final sentence and the clinking came again, a figure coming from the corridor by the corner of the room. Michiru blinked and watched the figure, whose face was hidden by a navy hood attached to a navy cape. The figure's armor glinting in the thrown light from the altar, a vibrant gold, and as the figure stepped to the altar, Michiru could see the beautiful stones in the armor's beautiful surface.

Finally, as the armored figure stood across from her, the individual let down the hood, revealing short, sandy locks of hair, closed eyes, a delicate nose, and a boyish jaw. Michiru looked up at the knight in question, so many things begging to be asked, but she found herself unable to speak. The person, his or her gender obscure to Michiru, finally opened eyes that, when they found Michiru's, made the princess gasp. Her mind flew to a distant memory, stormy eyes boring into her own. The memory was there, tangible for only a second before it was gone, leaving her fighting to have it back, but her mind searched blindly for it and she lowered her eyes, uncertain.

"My princess," the armored knight before her said softly in the silence, and Michiru knew immediately this person was a woman, despite the husky deepness in her voice. The girl knelt and Michiru felt her mind race, connecting certain visions she'd had, though as the light seemed to intensify on the altar, she felt her memories and visions slip away. The blonde took her hand, looking back up at her, and Michiru felt her heart quicken looking into those grey eyes, the air between them feeling warm and thick. Silence passed a minute before the blonde spoke again, so softly the princess was sure the priest had barely heard, her own ears straining. "I promise my life to you."

The princess of Uranus felt a sting in her heart as she strapped on her armor in the dimly lit room just off the altar room. Her father had refused to talk to her, and she had begun to believe this was simply a ploy to get her away from the throne at all. She shook her head. She didn't need them anyway.

Out in the chamber, she heard the priest chanting, and soon heard the door open. There were murmurs and the door closed again. She walked to the entrance of the hallway, glimpsing the beautiful princess standing by the altar. When the aqua haired girl looked up, Haruka retreated back into the room. Could she even do this? It would mean a life of servitude, of being at the princesses side. She thought of her adolescent feelings and shook her head. It was stupid to hold on to her childhood emotions. So what if the little princess had been the first girl she liked? No, she thought to herself, that was silly.

She heard the princess exclaiming something to the priest, but the priest was still chanting, then stopping. She heard the final sentence that would begin their ceremony and closed her eyes. She took a breath, then let it out, then pulled in one more breath just in case it was her last before stepping hesitantly stepping into the open after she had put her navy hood up. The princess of Neptune turned to look at her, a look of confusion on her pretty face. Haruka felt her heart clench at the sight of her.

The princess of Uranus, soon the guardian of the princess of Neptune, stepped to the crystal alter where she had spilled blood. Her armor's soft clicks seemed to echo in her ears, loud as drums, and finally, painstakingly slowly, she was in front of the other girl. The priest was looking at them both expectantly and Haruka felt her breath catch in her throat. The smaller girl's dress was breathtaking on her, and Haruka resisted her eyes' temptation to drift to the 'V' where the princess's cleavage hid or the creamy skin beneath that. She turned her thoughts away and lifted her hands and slid down the hood, closing her eyes for fear that the princess would somehow look upon her initially with disgust, a fear she knew was unfounded and silly. Slowly, she opened her eyes, meeting the sapphire eyes of the princess, realizing now they held hints of ice and sky in their sea-depths.

Princess Michiru let out a soft gasp and Haruka knew the girl recognized her. She had to. Haruka wanted nothing more right then than to steal the girl away. Instead, she knelt in front of her, allowing her voice to betray her gender as she spoke, "My princess", and truly she meant the words as she took the beautiful princess's soft hand in her own, her heart breaking as she gave in to her destiny, to be nothing more than a servant, a bystander, in this girl's life. She looked up to her, the altar casting light into the princess's eyes and making them endless galaxies of wonder. Haruka felt her breath steal itself from her lungs, barely uttering the sacred words. "I promise my life to you."

Michiru's eyes widened. She had been told nothing to this ceremony, and somehow the blonde's words made the girl more than a simple guard or servant. They meant something, Michiru could tell, deep down. Somewhere!

She was about to speak when the priest raised his book and began to chant. From his robe he produced a very long black ribbon, shining with Venusian silk. Her fingers momentarily brushed the palm of the mysterious blonde, feeling a thick scar there. She blinked, watching the knight take the ribbon. From her scabbard the blonde took a beautiful knife of braided metal. Without hesitation, the knight cut the ribbon, and Michiru watched the girl in armor stand. The priest chanted on as her new protector lifted the ribbon and slid it around Michiru's neck. The princess felt a shiver go up her spine at the blonde's touch, and the inappropriateness of her dress only intensified her feelings. Delicately, the ribbon was tied in a bow which fit snug against her neck. The ends dangled down freely, to her navel. The blonde's hands slid, almost sensually, to her shoulders as she leaned in to kiss the princess's cheek. Softly, the blonde whispered just before she pulled away, "My lady".

Blinking, and with direction from the priest, Michiru took the other half of the ribbon and, lifting her eyes to the blonde's face, tied it around her wrist. The knight looked down to her arm, the ribbon on both of them, once whole, now half, binding them together. The altar seemed to twinkle, the light in the room seeming intense, so much so that Michiru squinted a little.

"What.... what will I call you?" Michiru asked softly when she found her voice and the light seemed to have faded some. The priest was turned to the altar, bowing and praying to it. She turned her eyes to the other girl, finding the blonde watching her.

"You may call me simply Guard, my lady," the blonde replied, her voice soft. "For that is what I am," she took Michiru's hand. "And that is what I shall always be." She kissed her hand. "And nothing more."


	5. Learning Trust

Michiru touched the ribbon around her neck as she stood in front of her wardrobe mirror. Her fingers traced the delicate line of its silky length, the curves of the bow. Her golden dress lay over her bed's comforter and she gazed at the ribbon draping down her naked front. Was she ready for this? The bond she would share with her servant forever?

Outside of her room, in the hallway and the room adjacent, maids and butlers hurried about, murmuring to each other. They were moving items into the room beside her own, linked to hers by a small hallway. She heard a knock and ignored it until a voice came too.

"My lady," she recognized that voice as the voice of her guard and closed her eyes, images flicking through her mind of grey eyes. What connection did they have? Were they the same? Her memory felt dim and hazy. "My lady," the voice came again. "I came to check on you."

Michiru moved to slide on a flowing silver robe, clutching it shut as she moved to the door that led to the hallway. She pressed her hand lightly to the door. "I'm fine, thank you," she replied softly and heard the blonde warrior sigh.

"Can we talk?" Michiru bit her lip at that question. She had barely spoken since the ceremony the night before. With a sigh, she opened the door, blushing despite herself to see the gentle blonde on the other side of the door.

"About?" she asked.

"May I come in?" her guard asked.

"Is that what you wished to discuss?" a sly smirk crossed her lips and the blonde chuckled.

"No. I wish to talk about the ceremony." Michiru nodded and could see the black ribbon peeking from below the other girl's wristband. She touched her own ribbon self-consciously then clutched her robe closer. Her guard's grey eyes found her own. "Did you... feel anything? In that room, I mean. Or, perhaps you saw something?"

Michiru blinked at the question, thinking of the feeling of a comforting embrace, the strange whispers, but she shook her head. "No... no, it was just a room." Her eyes shifted away, sure she wasn't yet ready to inquire about what she had felt and seen, and especially not to share it with a stranger. Or, at least, almost a stranger.

* * *

Haruka felt her heart sink. Had Michiru truly not heard or felt anything? She had been so sure after the ceremony that the room was special. As her lips had touched Michiru's skin, kissing the princess's hand and wrists, she had heard voices and seen from the corner of her eye figures in the dark. Since then she had felt watched, though there seemed little threat. Perhaps it had been nothing. Perhaps it had been nerves. If the princess had seen nothing, then surely she hadn't either. With a final glance to the princess's beautiful figure in her silken robe, she bid farewell to the other girl to begin her formal training in the courtyard, the only time she would spend away from her duties to the princess of Neptune.

The day passed swiftly, and finally it was time for dinner. A quick bath made her sweaty body much more presentable, and soon she was seated beside Michiru's chair in her golden armor. Her father had departed for Uranus without her knowledge, but left behind was her brother, left to do as he pleased and court the princess. Haruka grimaced at the thought, wanting to strike him down when he sneered as the princess entered the immense dining hall.

Michiru entered the room, her hair braided. She wore a beautiful green dress that hugged her curves and made her body seem very womanly. Haruka swallowed nervously. How on earth could she keep her composure around this girl? The princess made her way to the table and sat daintly, her eyes shifting to Haruka to give her the tiniest of acknowledgements. To Riushi, she paid no mind, and the prince seemed put off until the king of Neptune began to chat with him about their politics. The food was served, and Haruka smiled to see she would at least be fed well. Steak from Jupiter's finest cows steamed with heat, and fresh vegetables and seared shrimp accompanied it. The blonde once-princess felt her mouth water and dug in.

* * *

The princess of Neptune felt her eyes wander to the tall girl who was now her guardian. Her lips turned up at the corners to see her eating so plainly, and it was almost comical to Michiru. Her own hands were graceful in their movements as she ate, calmly, despite the stupid points of view her alleged betrothed discussed with her father. Her father, however, was ever polite, and considered each of the prince of Uranus's idiotic beliefs. Michiru could only grimace as they discussed destroying a whole moon of Uranus to stop rebellion.

Dessert came all too slowly and afterwards Michiru was quick to retreat to the garden. She took her pad of paper and was settling down when she heard a rustling in the grass nearby. She frowned, hearing it again and stood. "Who's there?" she yelled.

Her blonde guard stepped into view and she relaxed. "Why are you sneaking around?" she asked softly, sitting back on the edge of the fountain. The blonde chuckled and moved to stand beside her.

"Sorry, my princess, I was just looking around," she replied, peeking over Michiru's shoulder at the princess's drawings.

Michiru drew her paper pad up to her chest possessively. "Well, you've seen it all, so go." She hadn't intended to sound so snappy, but what right did this common girl have to linger over her? She set her jaw and looked away.

"I apologize, my lady, but I have to be with you each possible moment that I am not training. It is my job to protect you." The blonde's voice was so soft and patient, gentle, and Michiru grit her teeth before standing. Her supplies fell to the fluffy grass and she turned to her much taller companion.

"Well I don't need protecting!" She strode down the length of the garden and the blonde followed. She huffed and turned, surprising the other girl. "Besides!" she declared and began to stride back to the blonde's tall figure, the guard backing up quickly from her quick advancement. "What makes you think I need protecting? Because I'm a girl, or a princess?" She walked faster and the blonde's eyes were wide, the girl trying quickly to deny Michiru's questions. "Just because I'm a lady?" Michiru yelled, her eyes narrowed, her steps practically a jog.

The blonde shook her head, still backing up, and began to answer when she toppled backwards into the algae-coated fountain, water splashing over the sides. Michiru's jaw fell slack as the blonde sputtered, sitting in the water, koi circling her. "I...," Michiru began.

"My lady," the blonde said gruffly, pulling algae off of her sparkling gold armor, "I do not think you weak." She pulled herself out of the fountain, her hair dripping wet and covered in green sludge. Michiru blushed in shame and lowered her eyes as the blonde continued. "However, I am bound by duty, and I do not wish to see you hurt by one stronger than yourself." Michiru bit her lip, then blinked as the guard's hand found her cheek. It was cool and wet from the fountain, but made her skin tingle all the same. "I wish to protect you forever." The blonde's voice was a whisper and the princess's heart sped up, hammering in her chest. She felt a little faint and stepped back, clearing her throat.

In an instant, the blonde had stepped away, a light smile on her lips. The taller girl found Michiru's paper and pencils and handed them to her. "Good day, my lady. Should you need me, I'll be admiring the roses." With that, the blonde stepped away, leaving Michiru mystified.

The days passed and Michiru grew more and more agitated with her suitor and his advances. No wedding date or location had yet been set, which left Michiru relieved. She could bide her time until she was forced to marry the pig of Uranus. Meanwhile, 2 weeks had passed and she had begun to attend her guard's training sessions, watching the blonde turn into a brilliant warrior. She admired her, even confided in her, late at night. Since the first night, the guard had been sleeping in Michiru's room on a small cot by her bed, no precaution left untaken. Michiru sighed to herself, but knew these actions didn't irritate her as much as Prince Riushi's thoughtless, and numerous, faux pas.

The prince took Michiru on something of a date three weeks into his stay, which she quickly learned was actually an opportunity for the pompous prince to hunt Neptunian game and show off his muscles to Michiru.

That day, Michiru wore a soft white dress that covered her arms and neck and went to her shoes, a modesty she'd adopted around her suitor. She sat on a quiet hillside miles from the castle on royal grounds, a white and pink parasol hiding her from the sun. Her faithful guard was close by, she knew, but the blonde usually kept her distance with Riushi around. Michiru hadn't yet figured this out, nor had she figured out the tall blonde's name. She had asked multiple times, but no success was had.

The prince gave Michiru a cocky, perverted smile as he kissed her hand and proclaimed he would kill the whole forest to please her. "That's hardly necessary," Michiru retorted, but the prince was gone, his loud, smelly dogs close in tow.

She sighed, relaxing to admire the nearby ponds when she heard the startled squeal of a deer, which skittered from the woods with another doe close behind, followed by two huge, barking dogs. The princess frowned, then screamed to realize they were headed directly for her, the whites of their eyes showing all around in their fear. In a second, she was scooped from her spot and carried into the brush, the deer passing quickly. A whir was heard as an arrow struck one of the does. The animal let out a terrible groan and fell with a thud. Michiru's eyes opened, then widened, the beast only a few feet away.

Her blonde guardian held her close, her eyes intent on the fallen animal. Michiru glanced up to her, grateful, then looked over as the prince ran into view. The golden haired boy stopped, his eyes narrowing at her protector, then he turned his eyes, cocky and overconfident, to the aqua-haired girl in the guard's arms.

"My darling," Prince Riushi began. "Didn't you see that magnificent kill?" He puffed his chest out all-importantly. "I killed this lowly beast for you, my dea---," Michiru cut him off then, her voice biting and elevated.

"You... you... idiot!" Birds flew from the nearby tree and the prince stopped. Even her guard seemed shocked. "Those deer could have killed me, or perhaps your blood-thirsty hounds!" Michiru let her anger rise, her fists balling up, her sapphire eyes turning to a dark sea-depth blue. "And you think it was a prize! You are the most pretentious, pig-head---," the princess stopped as the blonde guard beside her laid her hand on her shoulder, and Michiru felt herself calm. The prince was gaping at her.

"Princess, this is hardly an attitude becoming of a lady. Or even my wife!" he declared, as though Michiru's silence signified defeat.

The blonde guard squeezed her shoulder and Michiru pursed her lips. Another squeeze made her give in. "You're.... right. I am," she hesitated, the words like bile in her mouth. "Sorry, Prince Riushi."

The prince smiled, puffing up again like an oven pastry, a smirk on his lips that made Michiru very angry again. "Well. Good then. I accept your apology, my princess." He stressed the word 'my' and Michiru blinked to feel the girl beside her tense. Her mind yearned for answers, but she knew none would be given.

The hunt was cut short and the deer was taken inside. Michiru hoped to miss it, but it was served for dinner. She looked to the steak on her plate with disgust and ate little.

* * *

Haruka stripped from her armor as the princess bathed in the lavish bathroom. She felt glad to take it off, feeling much cooler afterwards. She washed her face in the ivory basin by the window and went to make her bed. In the bathroom, she heard Michiru splash and giggled. "Like a mermaid," she muttered to herself.

When Michiru emerged, Haruka looked away to give her privacy. After the princess settled into bed, Haruka laid down too. "Guard?" the princess asked softly and Haruka rolled over to look at her questioningly. "Thank you," the girl whispered between them. "For earlier. I guess... I do need you."

The blonde smiled big. "It's just my duty, princess. Please, get to sleep."

"Won't you ever tell me your name?" the aqua-haired beauty asked.

Haruka rolled onto her back, smiling some. "I'm sorry, princess. Just think of me as not having a name. Please. It'll be easier." She could tell from Michiru's soft huff that this answer didn't satisfy the shorter girl, but it was the way things had to be. She closed her eyes and imagined the clear-watered beach and the young princess, soon hearing Michiru roll over to sleep. She smiled then and let herself drift into dreamland as well.

* * *

The stars turned red and around her there were screams of terror. Fires blazed, visible to as far as Jupiter from Neptune. Michiru coughed and stumbled to the entrance of the castle, the red hot blaze creeping along the walls. All around her, people, servants and royalty alike, lay dead. Suddenly, there was movement to her left, a dark-cloaked figure, but just beyond it, another figure in gold, swords through her arms and neck, lay withered and bloody on the floor. Michiru's eyes widened in pure terror and she opened her mouth and screamed endlessly.

Arms encircled her waist and the princess sat up in bed, her screams continuing. "Shhh, princess!" a husky, gentle, sleepy voice urged beside her. She closed her mouth, her chest rising and falling, the blankets flung from her now sweaty, shaking body. The blonde guard was sitting beside her, her grey eyes concerned. Michiru's eyes scanned the room before she relaxed into her companion's arms, beginning to cry.

It had been months since she had dreamt of the impending war on their solar system. As tears rolled down her cheeks, she wondered if the danger would ever become real.

* * *

A.N.: Hi all! Trying to keep up, so just be patient with me. :) Anyway, since Michiru doesn't know Haruka's name, I don't use Haruka's name for Michiru's POV. Get it, got it, good. Expect another chapter soon and keep reviewing!

Also, I apologize for the horizontal dividers. They're ugly and I hate them but if I insert a line of characters like asterisks or hyphens, my document decides they are a part of the enemy group and banishes them. *shakes fist*


	6. Royal Path

The King of Neptune seemed to be in especially good spirits at breakfast nearly two weeks after the incident in the royal forest. Michiru, although she swore she wouldn't allow this situation to matter to her, had followed him one afternoon when he accompanied Prince Riushi around the royal stables. Michiru had hidden herself in a stall to listen in, peeking over the polished wood.

"Your father sent a treaty to me this morning by messenger. He wishes to know what your choice is on the matter." The king walked beside the prince who was dressed far too formally. The maids must have tipped him off, Michiru thought. A shudder went up her spine to wonder how many maids he had already bedded, her stomach feeling sick.

The prince of Uranus turned to Michiru's father, tucking his hand into the breast of his elaborate jacket. He appeared to think for a moment, though Michiru doubted it was actually happening, before giving the king a smile full of an attempt at warmth. "My King," he began. "It would be the highest honor of my life to be considered to marry your fine daughter."

Michiru nearly gagged and had to cover her mouth from blurting out profanities. She was about to stand up and protest when someone else entered the stables and Michiru ducked down.

"Your highness, have you seen the princess?" came the familiar voice, and Michiru blushed. So she hadn't actually told her blonde guard she was leaving, but then again how could she had told someone who was asleep?

"You mean she's missing?" the king blurted and Michiru heard their footsteps pass quickly in pursuit of her possible whereabouts. She sighed and hung her head, then shrieked to feel something touch her hair. The pony in the stall with her snorted against her aqua locks and she turned her eyes up in time to meet the amused grey eyes of her guard.

"Found you."

* * *

"I dont know what to do, Guard," the princess whispered, and Haruka looked to her, for the first time feeling truly bad for the beautiful princess. Although she was so pleased with her own situation, she couldn't imagine being forced to marry someone she didn't love.

The princess sat on the edge of her windowsill, looking to where the Neptunian sea roared outside. Haruka sat across from her, looking to the same sea, wearing a simple tunic and a pair of breeches like a man. "Why don't you tell him how you feel? Your father, I mean."

Michiru's eyes darkened and Haruka wanted nothing more than to comfort her. At dinner, the king of Neptune had proudly announced Michiru's engagement to Riushi. The location was a summer chateau on the inland of lower Neptune, days away by carriage. It had been announced that Michiru would go ahead by a week's time, Riushi following just before the wedding with the rest of the royal family and court. When it was being planned out, Haruka had witnessed Michiru's mental breakdown. The girl was miserable, and it was obvious. She sighed and reached over to take the princess's hand, leaning to kiss it lightly over the knuckles. To Michiru's surprised, widened eyes, she smiled. "I'll always be there to protect you."

The aqua-haired princess smiled. "I'm glad someone will be."

* * *

Two weeks later, Michiru sighed as her father escorted her to the guarded carriage. It was loaded with food supplies as well as their wedding supplies that had been ordered in Triton. Her wedding gown had been ordered and would be fitted at the chateau. It was atrocious, and Michiru longed to cut it into fine strips and pieces of confetti to throw down when she liberated herself. However, as she got into the carriage, she felt there would be no liberation, no freedom, no happy ending. Her mother consoled her heartlessly with stories of the union between the Princess of Jupiter and the grand-duke of Mercury's southern continent, but Michiru knew from rumors that the princess wasn't happy, and she knew in her own heart that she could never be happy either.

The ride to the country estate was long and bumpy, even with her guard there to liven the trip. Three other guards rode alongside the carriage, and Michiru felt safe enough as they rode to fall asleep. She rested her cheek against the guard's golden armor, and eventually felt the blonde's arms slide around her slim shoulders. She blushed some, her heart fluttering a tiny bit before she drifted to sleep.

Her dreams were unusually peaceful until the carriage stopped, the horses whinnying outside. The tall blonde had stirred and stood. "Princess, stay here and don't go outside," she said urgently and drew her sword, which Michiru could see even in the dark was blue, going out of the carriage. There was a soft cry and Michiru felt fear grip her heart. There was another cry and the princess could no longer take it. She stumbled out of the carriage, her eyes useless in the blackness of the night. The carriage's small orb lights illuminated little, but she occasionally saw a glint of gold or silver.

"Princess!" a voice hissed and Michiru felt an arm tangle around her shoulders, thinking at first it was her guard, but when the smell of alcohol and sweat hit her nose, her eyes widened and she struggled.

"Let go!" she cried out, and the arm tightened, a hand snaking to her hips before there was a pull on her body and a gurgle. The arms fell away after something oozed down her shoulder and she spun around, falling to the ground in the dark. She screamed as her hand grazed something on the ground and she jerked away only to hit something hard.

"I told you to stay in the carriage," the husky voice of her blonde guard whispered. A hand slid to her shoulder and down, finding her hand. The blonde pulled her up, and Michiru touched her armor for reassurance.

"What happened? I can't see anything." Michiru held onto the taller girl as they walked to get one of the carriage's light orbs. The guard took it down and tapped it twice to increase its light. Michiru looked away for a second, closing her eyes at its brightness, then opened her eyes, inhaling sharply to see a stain of red on her shoulder. "Guard..."

"Hush. It was a raid. They were after you. Unfortunately, they killed the others, it seems. Here, I'll help you back into the carriage," she offered softly.

"No," Michiru answered, looking up to the blonde's face. "Don't leave me alone."

Grey eyes met her sapphire ones and warmed with sympathy. "Of course, my princess." The blonde held Michiru's hand, walking to examine the men, and Michiru saw the pain on her face to find them each dead. The last they checked was Michiru's attacker, a burly man whose throat was slit. She shuddered to think of his blood on her skin and looked away from the sight.

"Looks like we have to carry on alone from here. I don't know how to drive a carriage though," the guard explained and moved to gather two of the three horses grazing innocently on some grass nearby. "Those poor soldiers. Poisoned arrows. They didn't even stand a chance." She brought the two horses over by their bridles. "This is a royal road, so no one should take the items on the carriage before the caravan passes through. Come on, princess, I'll help you into the saddle."

Michiru blushed, looking to the white horse who snorted softly and tossed his mane. "I have to... ride it?" She wasn't scared, just inexperienced, and certainly her skirts were about as forgiving as a hidden cactus in the sands of Uranus. The guard chuckled.

"Have you never ridden a horse before, my lady?" The blonde asked softly, warmth in her eyes.

Michiru bit her lip. "Not in so many words."

The blonde chuckled again and then smiled. "I'll help you into the saddle. It may not be the most comfortable, but it'll help with your skirts." She slid her hands to Michiru's slim waist and the princess blushed. Her guard moved closer to her, close enough for Michiru to feel her breath on her neck. The blonde lifted her easily, settling her sidesaddle on the horse's back. She nearly fell off the other side, managing to grab the saddle's horn. The blonde guard looped Michiru's foot into the stirrup and gave her the reins.

"Now, just try to hold on. It's dark but they can see just fine," her companion said, moving to the other horse. Michiru reached down to carefully pat the neck of her mount, giggling softly to hear it snort and ruffle out its mane again. Inexperienced and unsure, she followed behind her guard, their single light orb guiding the way.

* * *

Riding all night alone had gotten them much farther than riding in the carriage brigade. Somewhere along the way, Haruka had abandoned Michiru's mare in favor of holding the princess on her lap. Necessity for safety made her ride throughout the night without sleep while the aqua-haired girl slept against her cool armor. She blushed some as she held Michiru close, her feelings for the girl so raw they made her ache. She knew in her heart she wanted to stop the wedding, to declare Michiru her own and run off with her, but she felt the pull of duty and obligation to her father's command. Why couldn't she betray it?

The stars shone brightest just before dawn and she looked up to them with a smile, resting her chin on Michiru's soft hair. "I pray," she whispered, "That I can live this life of honor and still have her." Uranus rose overhead, illuminating their path, and she closed her eyes for a moment as though validating her wish, but she felt the cold wind bite at her neck and frowned, reality crashing down on her. She knew when they arrived at the chateau, Michiru would undergo gown fittings and cake tastings and flower pickings. She would submit to the treaty their fathers had forged, and Haruka would remain in the background, her simple servant, set to guard Michiru whenever her husband was absent. She kissed Michiru's hair, the horizon of the plains of Neptune beginning to fill with light.

As the grassy lands gave in to small mountains, and then became forest, Haruka noticed the signs declaring royal territory. A few more hours later brought them out of the shady forest path and into a clearing, long sea-grass flowing in the wind, white and purple flowers dotting the fields with color. Haruka smiled, awakening Michiru from her light nap to show her. The princess let out a soft gasp of delight and Haruka chuckled.

The chateau came into view not much later, just as the sun was setting, and for being named a chateau, it was huge, Haruka thought to herself. The immense house was white-washed from the sun and Neptune's salty air, its wooden details and edges bleached. Vines grew up one side, twirling and flowing outward along the walls and roof, framing a large window. Haruka pondered the absence of a fence or some kind of security, but because the road they'd traveled was royalty exclusive, it made sense that this was a very secluded area. As they ventured closer, stables came into view, and a room made entirely of glass, its roof curved upward and ornamented with a round ball of gold on top almost like a huge birdcage. Haruka blinked at it, finding the princess looking at it as well.

The horse nickered softly beneath them as a maid opened the huge wooden door in the front, peeking out. The girl squeaked and scurried back inside. Soon, a young stable boy and two older women in maid outfits emerged from the chateau's entrance. "My princess!" they cried out softly as they came closer. Haruka halted their mare and slid from the saddle, helping Michiru down next. "We were so worried! We heard you were coming in a carriage! Did something happen?" They eyed Haruka in suspicion, but the blonde only chuckled.

"Our caravan was ambushed last night. Everyone was killed besides myself and the princess. I am the princess's personal guard." She bowed a little and the maids gave up their critical stares to fuss over the princess.

"Oh, princess, you look so upset! Let's get you inside and clean you up, shall we?" the eldest maid cooed, looping her arm around the princess's shoulder. Michiru gave one withering look to Haruka before allowing herself to be escorted. The blonde watched them, then took the saddle bags from the horse, following the women inside.

The inner structure of the chateau was much different from the outside, and Haruka blinked at the difference. The wood was dark and shiny, the floors practically sparkling, a bit of cleaning having been done for the impending wedding. The maids ushered Michiru up the stairs, chatting idly with her, and Haruka followed leisurely, taking in the various paintings on the walls. She stopped when she glimpsed one in particular, a mermaid and a winged figure. Her brows furrowed and she leaned closer, but the painting was old, the paint chipping in places. Half of the artist's name was obscured, only the letters '--hiru' visible. Above her, a door opened and she left the painting to hurry up the stairs, going inside.

The head maid looked at her with wide eyes. "Even if you are a guard of the princess, no man should accompany a woman to the bath!" her voice was shrill and commanding, but Haruka only blinked.

"Esteemed servant like myself," Haruka spoke, her husky voice a tad bit more feminine. "I ask that you hold my secret to yourself, but I am a woman."

The old woman's eyes widened and she turned away to take Michiru behind a wooden screen. Haruka sat herself in a chair near the door, finally relaxing. Her back ached from the ride and her arm stung a little from where one of the outlaws had struck her the night before. Several maids entered the room with buckets of heated water from the cellar downstairs. The princess giggled from behind the screen, which also guarded the entrance of the bathtub's room and lady's dressing room. The room where Haruka sat was only a waiting room, filled with couches and chairs and pillows, as well as scented bowls of flowers and lacy accents. She felt herself dozing off, relaxing to the sounds of Michiru's giggles as the maids chattered around her, the room filling with the smell of soothing lavender and honeysuckle.

* * *

A.N.: Trying to answer questions and put in some more details, so bare with me. :3 In response to a question, I did answer it in this chapter, but just in case... Haruka is around for when Riushi isn't. Like if Riushi goes on a trip of some kind, leaving Michiru alone, Haruka is there to watch her. It's also a control issue for Haruka's father. He knows Haruka won't disobey him and he can watch her there.


	7. Changing Hearts

The air around the chateau was pure and clean and warm. Haruka sharpened her dagger as she sat on a rock, the maids chattering around her as they hung wash on the line that bobbed in the wind from the nearby sea. Michiru sat beside her, wearing a light cotton dress with a cinched waist, her hair curly and wavy around her shoulders aside from the braids woven with seashell beads that the maids had done. The eldest maid gave the princess a smile. Haruka had discovered a few days before that the maid had been Michiru's nanny before the princess's 5th birthday.

The princess huffed when Haruka paid her no mind and moved to sit on the same rock as Haruka. The blonde blinked at the princess, who smirked and pushed with her hips. The blonde promptly fell off the rock, making the maids giggle. "Princess!" she exclaimed.

Michiru merely gave her a smile. "Care to accompany me on a walk?" Haruka blinked, then nodded, smiling lightly. It had been a week since they had arrived, with no word from the palace. It had been so easy for Haruka to forget there even was a duty they must both fulfill. She slept in Michiru's room on a small cot, went with her everywhere, talked to her about anything, except of course Haruka's identity, or her past.

"Will you tell me today?" Michiru asked as they walked along the perfect beach. Michiru's hand held her dress up and away from the surf, and Haruka watched her feet make soft prints in the white sand.

"Sorry, princess," she said and Michiru stopped and turned to her. "Yes?"

"Why? Just, tell me why." The princess's sapphire eyes searched her own and Haruka felt her heart clench at Michiru's hurt look.

"Please, princess, I can't...," she began, but Michiru interrupted, her surprisingly sharp tone shocking the blonde.

"Why? If... if I am to be unwillingly forced to marry some dimwit from Uranus who only wants me for my body, and the only real friend I feel I have is being forced to be my servant, then why can't I at least know your name, even if...," she trailed off, her tone weakening, her eyes turning to the sea. Haruka sighed and stepped closer to her, laying her hand on Michiru's shoulder. The princess's eyes slid up to meet her own.

"I'm sorry, Michiru. In all honesty... I hate this too." The words slipped out and Haruka held her breath. She wasn't allowed to say this! The fabric of Michiru's dress slid against her scarred hand as the princess moved. What she did caught Haruka entirely off guard, and Haruka's eyes widened as the princess rested her hands on the blonde's shoulders, leaning up to press her soft lips to the knight's.

* * *

Michiru's heart skipped in her chest as she kissed her guard. The blonde stiffened at first, set to move away, but slowly her long fingers slid from Michiru's shoulder, up the skin of her neck, and to her cheek. Her other hand slid around the princess's slim waist, pressing them lightly together. Michiru felt her hands shake at her own bold forwardness, but she deepened the kiss, her lip skimming the blonde's low lip. At that, the guard's grip around her waist tightened and she was lifted slightly from the sand. Her hands slid from the guard's shoulders into her short, shaggy blonde hair.

Her heart was hammering against her ribs now. What was she doing? She had wanted this for several days, ever since the night she'd had another nightmare. The universe was being swallowed into itself, the stars screaming as they were eaten. Planets swirled out of control in their orbits, pulled into the dead sun. Michiru had felt so alone as she watched from Triton Castle. She remembered looking to her hands which were covered in aged skin, her body that of an old woman. Her city was deserted, the people running to the cold south in hopes of safety. The sun approached, its blackness still smoldering, its pull making Neptune's faint rings shake and disintegrate. She had turned her eyes to Uranus, which followed her, caught in the pull and Neptune's own orbit. Tears fell from her eyes, the planets whirling dangerously close to eachother. Earth was gone, even Jupiter swallowed. The exploded sun came upon them ridiculously fast and planetary Neptune began to scream, its cries horrible in Michiru's ears.

As the blonde shook her, she realized Neptune's screams were really her own. Her eyes had snapped open, finding the worried guard leaning over her. Those sky blue eyes had seemed so familiar, glowing almost like the moon in the night, their blue-grey depths holding volumes.

The guard's arms gently released her and she blushed, looking away. "Princess...," the guard said uncertainly.

"I'm sorry," Michiru gasped. She felt the comforting sand beneath her fingers, her lips still tingling, but her mind pushing aside even her desire for the blonde guard as it searched for an answer to her vision. Would there truly be a war?

"Sorry for what?" The Hand asked, pulling her up from the shore. Those grey eyes held worry, concern, wonder, and even fear. She rested her hand on the blonde's shoulder, looking up to her. She leaned up, so ready to take this further, her mind eager to possibly discover new visions, new thoughts.

"Princess!" her mind snapped to reality and she pulled from her guard's side, turning to see a maid calling cheerfully from the house. She sighed, swearing she nearly heard her guard do the same. "Princess!" the maid repeated. "Your betrothed has arrived!"

* * *

Haruka's heart fell. Michiru's hand wavered so close to her own and she longed to take it, to usher them both away forever. Her breathing felt erratic, Michiru's kiss having left her raw. Her feelings and memories circulated around the princess, their childhood. Her closest friend, now her charge.

Michiru glanced uncertainly to her, and Haruka went against her better wishes and nodded to her, escorting her to the house. The maid smiled, chattering as she brushed off Michiru's soft white dress. Each step felt like torture, and Haruka wondered how far she could get before her nerves convinced her brain it was better to run. She heard the king and her brother in the next room, laughing softly. How long would it be before Michiru was taken from her?

Michiru felt her heart patter like an anxious bird in a cage. Her hand attempted to stray to her guard's, but the blonde's eyes were distant and dark, like a stormy day. She followed the maid reluctantly into the hallway by the door where her father was discarding his cape. The prince took in Michiru's body like a piece of meat, as usual, and Michiru felt her loathing of him grow ten-fold. She sent a chilly glare his way and he turned his eyes to her guard.

"My daughter! We were so very worried for you. I trust everything is alright?" her father hugged her close.

"Of course, father. The Hand protected me," she replied, as though she was trying to convince the Grand Council that the blonde protector was a better match for a suitor. Her father simply chuckled and kissed her forehead.

"Ah, we are famished from the ride. The rest of the court shall be here soon. I trust the feast outside shall be ready in a few hours?" the king asked, his attention turned from Michiru. The maid nodded and sent away several of the younger girls to get snack sandwiches for the newly arrived royalty. Her father turned to her. "Michiru, surely you would want to change into something more formal for the dinner. It is your rehearsal dinner, after all."

Michiru complied only because she felt filthy under Riushi's gaze. She returned to her room, the guard and several maids in tow. Her blonde companion took her seat at the window, looking over the sea as Michiru was dressed. She stood in a long, pale green dress that hugged her tiny waist and bosom, and flared from her hips delicately, covered in soft golden embroidery. Her hair was set into a long braid.

The maids left and Michiru turned to the blonde. She moved to sit beside her. "About earlier...," she began softly, timidly.

"Don't, princess. Please." The Hand turned her grey-cloud eyes to Michiru. "It is nothing."

"It isn't nothing to me," she frowned. "If there was any way I could just get out of this wedding...," she paused and sighed. "I don't wish to marry him. Not by a long shot. However, my father just brings up the duty I have to my people, to this planet and Uranus." She sighed, exasperated. "Sometime I'd just like to be a normal girl! Perhaps learn to play the violin... or... or paint! On my own time, not when they would like. This life is... it's stifling!"

"I know," the blonde whispered. Michiru looked to her. "It's not easy to sit here and watch him look at you like you're a trophy. But how far could we truly get in this place before we were found? Raiders, guardsmen, bounty hunters... they would all be after our heads, my princess," the blonde explained, her voice soft.

Michiru lowered her eyes, knowing she was right. The blonde laid her hand on Michiru's hands, squeezed it reassuringly, and once again the princess felt her mind and body calm.

"When and if we are meant to run, we will. Fate will guide us to where we must be. For now, please, keep faith." The blonde kissed her knuckles, then leaned to kiss her once, softly, on the lips. It made Michiru's heart skip and she grasped after her for more, but the guard was at the door. "Now, shall we?"

* * *

The dinner was lovely, the plates piled high with huge crabs and lobsters, clams and oysters, and many other delicacies. Haruka sat to Michiru's right, the princess sitting beside Riushi as well. Haruka watched her brother very closely, silently rejoicing when his attempts to hold a conversation about armies with Michiru failed. The king was speaking with the other fine-familied guests around the table, nearly 40 in total. They had all come for the wedding, though Haruka believed several of them looked displeased over the venue.

"How odd!" Haruka had heard a duchess mutter over her clam chowder. "Is the king losing money that he must hold his only daughter's wedding on a beach?"

The first course was clam chowder, the second plates of sea creatures, and the third was a cold concoction tasting of the sweetest fruit and garnished with mint. Michiru had seemed delighted with this, and Haruka smiled at her momentary happiness. Her mind whirled with ways she could get them away, the black ribbon feeling hot against the skin of her covered wrist.

That night, she made her cot, Michiru watching her. "What would you do, if you were me?" Michiru asked, sitting on her blankets. Haruka moved her from the stack of folded bed dressings, Michiru surprising her with a kiss. The blonde chuckled and placed her on the bed.

"I am unsure, princess. I couldn't imagine it," she said, but she knew it was a lie. She had imagined it, because it was happening at that very moment. She was living in a situation she had never supposed she'd be in, trapped just as much as Michiru was. How had she dealt with it? She had allowed it without complaint. Thinking back on it, she felt a hint of regret and shame pierce her heart. She was a warrior, and yet she could not fight for her own freedom. She found solace in Michiru's soft kisses and went to bed on her lonesome cot, fearing the changes the morning could bring.

* * *

Maids scurried here and there before the royalty had risen. Michiru sat beneath a tree, watching them set up the decorations, including a white-capped tent. They lay down an intricate rug beneath the tent, marking it as the place Michiru would marry Prince Riushi. When they went inside to retrieve the flowers and chairs, Michiru stepped hesitatingly to the tent. It was barely sunrise, even the guard still asleep. She stood beneath the tent in her nightgown, staring down at her bare toes on the beautiful velvet rug. She lifted her eyes and felt her heart quiver.

The handsome blonde woman, dressed in a fine blue suit, her hair freshly cut, stood across from her, an amused smile on her lips. The rug was still the same, but the setting had changed. A familiar, and yet unfamiliar, castle stretched around them, a stained glass window looming over them, casting rose-colored light around the room. Looking down to herself, Michiru wore a gorgeous white dress that hugged her curves and flared to touch the legs of the blonde. In her hands was a bouquet of white lilies garnished with a black ribbon. A priest spoke, but all she remembered were the stormy grey eyes of her suitor. The words stopped and she smiled, her voice, and yet not her voice, seeming to rise, joyous. "I do!" Michiru felt a huge smile grace her lips and she was scooped up, perfect, soft, sweet kisses pressed to her lips. Around her, the congregation seemed to cheer.

Voices rang in her head and around her. She felt as though she was floating, but it was only her head. The voices began more distinct and she opened her eyes, maids around her, chattering. They patted her face with damp cloths, each trying to comfort her. She blinked, the fuzziness leaving, everything gaining color once more.

"Oh! Princess! There you are. Are you alright? You gave us quite a scare," the elderly maid cooed, and Michiru found herself laying on a soft chaise.

"I'm... fine... I...," she was cut off as a stern voice entered the room.

"Where is she? Is she alright?" the blonde guard moved to her and Michiru's heart skipped a beat. The guard's eyes were a mixture of concern and fear, but it went away, replaced by relief when she saw Michiru. "Are you alright, princess?" she asked, and Michiru nodded. The Hand knelt beside her, kissing her knuckles softly. "Your father is concerned as well. He wishes to know if you want to postpone the wedding due to your condition."

Michiru looked to the other woman. Was this her chance? Her hand tightened around the blonde's, her mind racing, but she shook her head. "I'll be alright. I can do this," she reassured her. Whenever her time was, it wasn't quite yet, and she could feel it.

* * *

The wind blew softly around the chairs and tent, ruffling the blonde's hair. Haruka stood behind the rows of royalty, her hands relaxed at her side, and yet her body tense. Michiru stood beneath the tent with Riushi, her dress long and white, but not grand, as per the taste of a beach wedding, she supposed. Riushi wore a blue coat and breeches, his unruly blonde hair combed back. Haruka's eyes strayed back to Michiru, noting how uncomfortable the petite girl seemed. She wanted nothing more than the scoop her up and take her away.

"If anyone has any reason why these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace," the elderly priest spoke up. His old, tired eyes scanned the crowd, and although Haruka's voice longed to be heard, she did not speak. Michiru's eyes closed for a moment when no one did speak, but then opened as the priest continued. "Then, Princess Michiru of Neptune, do you take Prince Riushi of Uranus to be your husband?"

Haruka drew in a breath, Michiru's eyes turning to meet her own, their sapphire depths holding uncertainty, the same that the blonde felt. Her hand clenched on the hilt of her sword, the seconds ticking by as she waited for Michiru's answer, and words she would either despise or draw her hope from.

* * *

A.N.: Wooo! It's been a while! XD I really do love to write this, but sometimes the inspiration just doesn't seem to want to come home. Lol. So, bear with me. It does have a plan!


	8. Determination and Will

The air felt thick in her lungs, like syrup. Her sapphire eyes shifted to Prince Riushi, who had a grin on his face so smug it would have been thought he was being crowned right there. She felt the stares of her parents against the back of her head, and her heart increased its rhythm. She turned her gaze to the blonde who stood behind the crisp white chairs, her golden locks flittering in the breeze. Her lips ached for her kiss, her legs longed to run away. In the time that she felt as though hours passed, it was only mere seconds.

She saw herself shaking her head. Saw herself saying no and running away. She would gather herself into her guard's arms and leave, and never look back. She would live anywhere, do anything, as long as it would avoid this fate.

But what she imagined, and what happened were entirely different. Duty, the disdainful thing in the back of her mind, beckoned to her. She could only do what they told her to, despite her inner urgings or the visions she received.

"I... I do," Michiru said softly, her eyes lowering to the ground. She could feel Riushi's smirk widen and at the same time feel her guard's frown deepen. She hated herself for it, but the present time gave her no other options. She knew fate would find a way, but wished desperately it would hurry.

* * *

The dinner after the ceremony was lovely, everyone in good spirits besides two souls side by side. Haruka looked to Michiru, who was obviously miserable. Her arrogant brother had kissed Michiru no less than a dozen times, and each time Haruka felt her grip tighten on her sword. Her feelings for the petite girl were stronger than she had believed, but this was her destiny now. It would take her where it would.

She lifted her glass of untouched wine as another toast blessed the newly married couple. Michiru's shoulders seemed to slump more, her eyes flitting to the blonde. Haruka squeezed the girl's knee beneath the table, and in response to the comforted smile Michiru gave her, Riushi sent her a glare.

As the night wore on, her patience wore thin. Riushi made more and more mentions of the bridal chamber. At last, as the clock struck midnight, Riushi stood.

"At last, my esteemed guests, we will take our leave. We appreciate your company, and bid you goodnight," the prince announced with an air of pretension. His hand found Michiru's, who stiffened against her chair.

Haruka stood as the prince hauled his new bride up, but Riushi's smirk turned haughty and cruel. "Oh, don't worry, guard," he emphasized. "We won't be needing you tonight."

She felt the anger, pure and hot, boil in her gut, her nostrils flaring as she fought to keep her breathing even. Her fist clenched, and her brother gave her another satisfied leer before walking off. Michiru threw her a withering look, and despite her brother's words, she followed.

They made their way quickly to the room in the tower of the chateau. Haruka had examined the room before, and knew it had a lower round chamber, then stairs that led to a lookout in the top. They were inside when Haruka reached the hallway, and so she stationed herself outside, her hand on her sword.

There was silence for several minutes, and Haruka closed her eyes. Silently, she called to the wind. It came to her, swirling around her hands, arms, and face. She smiled to her old friend, the wind having been something she had conjured since she was little when she needed to do things like this. She whispered to it and it fluttered into the keyholes, cracks, and crevices of the wooden door to the tower.

Inside, she heard little at first, then Michiru's lowered, testy voice. "I'm sorry, Riushi, but despite our union, I do not wish to give my body to you."

Haruka heard her brother growl, then snarl, "You'll do as I wish of you! You are my bride now, and my possession!" Haruka felt her hand clench and her heart pound, but stood her ground. She would only interrupt when Michiru absolutely needed her.

The princess's voice was slow and quiet, firm. "I will do as I please. I do not belong to you. You cannot decide my actions."

Haruka heard a loud slap and Michiru's sharp intake of breath. She turned to the door, the wind still whispering to her the conversation from in the tower-room.

"You will do as I say!" her brother yelled and slapped Michiru again. "Onto the bed!" There was a pause and then a gasp and a thump as the prince forced Michiru to the furniture. Haruka's hand flew to the handle but she found it locked. She mentally kicked herself, knowing she should have known. Inside the room, Michiru let out a soft cry as she was slapped again.

The blonde stepped back, her blood boiling in her veins, her breath coming in short, fast gasps. She lifted her hand, and willed every bit of wind from inside the chateau to her. It flew to her, making the hallway into a wind tunnel, screeching and howling as it wrapped around her being. She lifted her eyes to the door and the wind seemed to stop for a split second before colliding into the solid wood, knocking the door easily off its hinges.

She ran in, Riushi poised over Michiru, the princess crumpled into a ball, clutching her cheek. The prince whirled and gave her a glare, but her own glare, paired with the wind fluttering around her, making her hair wild, made him back down. She turned her bright grey eyes to the princess and moved to her, scooping her into her arms. Michiru clung to her like a drowned cat and she looked back to Riushi.

"Don't ever touch her like that again." She spat, turning and leaving with the princess, Michiru's touch calming her, and yet her body still hot with rage, the black ribbon on her wrist feeling cold as ice against her skin.

* * *

The outside air entered her lungs like a swarm of bees, its saltiness biting. The strong guard sat her on a rock by the shore, neither of them speaking for a moment.

"Are you alright...?" the blonde asked softly and Michiru looked up to her and nodded for moment before losing her composure. She slumped against the blonde's cool armor, crying softly. The guard slid her arms around Michiru, kissing her hair.

"I think so. I...," she collected herself, closing her eyes for a moment. "I guess I thought that would go a little better."

The blonde beside her snorted and she looked up questioningly. There was a flicker of something in her light grey eyes for a moment and Michiru again felt a familiarity towards her. The sea lapped the moist air, filling the silence between them in which she fought her memories, her mind feeling like thick like sludge. It made her feel dizzy and she leaned back against the guard.

"Please, tell me one thing," she whispered, and felt the blonde look down to her, hearing her soft murmur of agreement. "Tell me your name?" She lifted her sapphire eyes to the blonde, whose stormy eyes had become full of conflict. Her heart ached and she cupped the taller woman's cheek, needing to know. "Please," she urged.

The guard leaned, kissing Michiru softly, and the princess felt her head spin, gratefully returning her kiss. Her hands slid up into the blonde's hair, her kisses gentle but needy. Strong arms encircled her waist and she felt a shiver creep up her spine. She slid her own arms around the guard's neck, pressed close to her, closing her eyes as those kisses trailed from her lips down her neck. The blonde left a single kiss on her throat before looking down at her.

"You evaded the question," Michiru murmured quietly and felt her guard chuckle. A soft kiss was laid against her hair and she heard a sigh. At last, the guard pulled away. The wind tousled the tall blonde's hair as she walked to the line of seafoam gathering on the shore in waves. She stood there, silent, and Michiru watched, anxious and anticipating. At last, the guard turned to her. Grey eyes searched sapphire eyes, and the blonde moved to her, determination in her eyes. "Princess, do you truly want to know?" she asked softly yet urgently.

Michiru nodded quickly. "Of course! I... I almost feel I need to know."

The blonde's hands slid to cup her cheeks. "Michiru, no one must know my name if I tell you." That serious gaze bore into her own and Michiru nodded.

"Of course."

Those grey eyes searched her face, her brow furrowed. She relaxed, then smiled some, a handsome smile Michiru had come to love. "My name is... Haruka."

Michiru's eyes widened, her mouth falling open. Inside her head, she felt as though a stopper had been pulled and the contents of sludge, fog, and thorns were being sucked away. Haruka. The name repeated itself a thousand times in her head, memory after memory flooding in the newly-formed chasm. She fainted, falling into the cushion of a dream. Somewhere, far away, she saw them.

"Haruka!" the young princess called, running through the endless fields of wheat and golden barley. She wore an aqua dress that was forever getting dirty, her curling, tumbling hair braided back for once. The wind teased her as much as the lost tomboy did. She called again and a hand caught her ankle, pulling her down. She tumbled and squealed with laughter, the blonde girl beside her smiling.

"Well, well, princess, funny to find you here," Princess Haruka of Uranus smirked and Michiru laughed.

"You're a princess too, meanie!" Michiru giggled. The clouds moved overhead, golden and fluffy. Beside her, Haruka wore a tunic top and a pair of breeches, a wooden sword tied at her waist.

"No, someday I'll be a prince. And then, you'll be my princess," Haruka smiled, her eyes bright and happy, childish. Michiru laughed.

"Silly! Princesses can't become princes and marry other princesses!" Michiru rolled her eyes.

"Oh yeah?" the blonde child challenged. "I bet princesses can't kiss other princesses either!" And with that, Haruka leaned and kissed Michiru on the lips, an innocent, pure kiss. Then, she tickled princess Michiru until the girl squeaked for her to stop, giggling helplessly.

"Dummy, get off my princess!" came a rude voice from the side. They both turned to see Prince Riushi as a child, his eyes dark and jealous. Haruka rolled her eyes.

"Go away, Ri-ushi," Haruka stuck out her tongue, offering her hand to Michiru to help her up.

The prince moved towards them. "Go away, Haruka. Princess Michiru doesn't want to see you," he snarled, grabbing Michiru's other hand to help her as well. Michiru looked to them both as a small tug of war ensued, her eyes wide, sibling rivalry having never occurred to her as she was. She looked to Haruka knowing well who she wanted to help her up. She felt them both tug her small arms, her mind a jumbled mess.

Michiru felt the tug hard in her shoulders and took in a deep breath suddenly, her eyes flying open. She lay on the rock, her heart hammering in her ears. Haruka stood over her, her grey eyes full of worry. "Michiru! Are you alright?"

She sat up slowly, holding her head, though it didn't hurt. The darkness was no longer there, her mind clear and sharp. She blinked, looking to the adult form of her childhood comrade and blinked. "Riushi's your brother. You're the princess of Uranus. My best friend."

* * *

Haruka pulled the princess close, kissing her neck and hair, holding her tightly. "Yes," she murmured. "Yes, my princess." Her mind raced, suddenly sure she had to do something. Whether it forced her to lose her family, her home, or her title, she had to free Michiru and herself. She could lose her father, her brother, and her crown, but never Michiru. She held the princess possessively, the courage and determination budding in her heart like the petals of a rose.


	9. Discovering Pasts

"Why pretend?" Michiru asked softly. The cool evening wind caressed her hair as she lay in Haruka's arms. The blonde's armor was discarded against a rock, so she wore only a creme colored tunic and a pair of brown breeches. She cradled Michiru close, her nose in the princess's hair.

She sighed softly. "Even though they kind of forced me to do this without my full consent, they are still my family. At least, my father is." Her fist clenched some, her anger still burning for Riushi. She kissed Michiru's hair when she felt the princess's hand slid over her own. "I guess I always thought someday I'd rule. My mother used to say I would. She said I'd help change the ways of things. The way men dominate the throne and the hierarchy."

Michiru looked up to her, frowning. "I had never really thought about it. My mother seems like the one who controls my father. He only wanted what was best for me, but she only sees power. She's as cold as the northern Neptunian sea," Michiru's voice was bitter.

Haruka cupped her cheek. "We are the same, Michiru. Both living lives we'd rather abandon. I promise I will never leave your side." She looked into her eyes, caressing her cheek. Michiru leaned up, kissing her.

"I'm glad," the aqua-haired girl whispered, then kissed her again, a little more deeply. Haruka slid her arms around the girl, her hands sliding to the small of Michiru's back, their kisses passionate and plentiful. "You know," Michiru murmured between kisses. "It is my wedding night. Perhaps we could try to convince ourselves it was you I got to marry."

Haruka chuckled, then blushed. She looked down to Michiru, and then smiled, kissing her lovingly, shyly allowing her hands to roam.

* * *

Michiru awoke in her own bed. She sat up, seeing the cot Haruka occupied for the sake of secrecy empty. She blushed as she looked down at herself, gathering the blanket around her naked body. Despite the covering, she could feel the love bites the blonde had laid upon her body and giggled, finding sand in her hair. She went to bathe, dressing to find Haruka.

She took the stairs, about to call for the guard when she heard a new voice. She frowned, moving to the nearby doorway, peeking in to see Haruka standing before a rotund man who wore a golden suit.

"Father, we look enough alike. I could-," the blonde was interrupted.

"Absolutely not!" the rotund man growled. "You will not take away this honor and privilege from your brother! He is in line to be king, and you are not, young lady! Now, you will do as I say and introduce me to Michiru as your brother's wife, and you will not-," he noticed Michiru and his face immediately changed, becoming warm and welcoming, with an undertone of scheming.

Michiru backed away, her eyes flicking to Haruka, uncertain, but the blonde's eyes were clouded in pain and anger. Michiru glared to the blonde's father. "Hello, King Uranus," she muttered.

He smiled grandly to her, as though he hadn't been caught in the act. "Ah, my new daughter in law! I apologize for missing your wedding, but we were hung up. I trust you and my son have bonded?"

Michiru was taken back to the days of parties and balls and scowled. He was just like the rest, not caring for anyone else but himself. She sidestepped the king, ignoring his questions, and moved to Haruka's side, concealing the surprise she felt that the king had not been told by Riushi of the previous night's events.

"Are you alright?" she asked quietly, much to the king's disapproving glare to the back of her head. The blonde woman looked to her, her eyes becoming soft and clear.

"Yes, princess," Haruka answered and Michiru nodded, turning to the king then.

"Your highness, there is something I must inform you of," she said with determination, but the meek and devious king gave her a huge smile.

"Ah, there, my princess, you have reminded me! I am here to escort yourself and my son back to the palace of Neptune, where you will pack your things and accompany us to Uranus to see your new kingdom!" The king sputtered all at once, without taking a breath.

Michiru's eyes widened, and she shook her head, about to respond when her own father strode in, accompanied by a maid who held a tray of tea and cakes.

"I see you have already met King Noru. I trust he told you the plan?" her father asked, smiling softly to her.

"Father, I don't feel it would be a good idea for me to return to Uranus with Riushi. There are matters to attend to here," Michiru argued, her heart hammering in her chest.

Her father tilted his head, then smiled again. "My daughter, if I did not think we could handle things here, I wouldn't let you go. But it is very important for the people of Uranus to see their future queen. Don't you agree, Noru?" He turned his kind, soft eyes to the other king, who nodded quickly.

"But...," Michiru began, but felt the blonde guard's hand on her elbow, caressing the skin there subtly. She lowered her eyes, wondering what plan Haruka had up her sleeve. "Of course, father."

"Good! It is settled." He moved to kiss Michiru's forehead, smiling down to her. "You will make a lovely queen. And surely soon there will be a new heir to unite our kingdoms. Now, I have some business to discuss with the king, so, please, go dress for the trip home." He turned away to walk to the low table nearby, sitting, revealing the tea and cakes were only for himself and his fellow king.

Michiru was glad for the dismissal and went upstairs quickly, Haruka in tow. They got all the way into her room before bursting into laughter. "Heir, hmm?" she asked coyly, moving close to Haruka. "Is there something you've yet to tell me, my love?" She kissed her, the anxiety building in her abdomen, making her giddy.

Haruka chuckled too, returning her kisses. "Not that I could think of. But, why don't you find out while I help you dress for the journey?" she whispered softly, seductively, turning her lips to the petite princess's neck.

* * *

Riushi rode ahead in a different carriage, which put Haruka's mind at ease. She shared a carriage with Michiru alone, their passage flanked by a small army of guards this time. Still, she kept her hand on her sword, her other hand covering Michiru's dainty hands.

She barely slept that night, though the princess slept leaned against her shoulder, then in her arms. As the grand city of Triton drew nearer, Haruka had plenty of time to think about her plan. Few knew the in's-and-out's of Miranda castle and city better than herself. She had several informants who owed her a favor, and whom she paid handsomely enough that they wouldn't reveal her secrets. Although, she thought, none of them would have the entire story.

As dawn approached, Haruka could smell the sea nearby and hear the call of the golden gulls that kept watch over the waters of Neptune. She awoke Michiru when they arrived, the princess looking to her, but Haruka only squeezed her hand, not wanting to excite Michiru's anticipation until the last moment.

Returning to the interior of the palace of Triton, she escorted Michiru to her bedroom, which had been mostly stowed already for transport. The princess's mouth formed a thin line of irritation, but Haruka kissed her. "Don't worry, princess. Steal your patience." She kissed her hair and went to collect the last of Michiru's makeup and fine soaps.

As they walked down the hall that led directly to the port, Haruka blinked to see Michiru's mother and father awaiting them. Michiru moved ahead of her, stopping in front of them. Michiru's mother cast a cold glance in Haruka's direction, then turned her gaze to Michiru, though her look didn't become much warmer.

"My daughter," the princess's father spoke first. "Beyond this point, you leave us. We know you will love Uranus, but we hope you will not forget the beauty of Neptune. To help you remember...," he produced a small box from his cloak, giving it to his daughter. Michiru seemed quite surprised, and opened it. Inside, Haruka saw, lay a small crystal ball, hollowed out, and fashioned into a pendant upon a golden chain. The inside contained a few pieces of white sand and ocean water. Michiru let out a soft gasp and smiled to her father.

"I also have a gift for you, Michiru," her mother interjected. "It is a gift you were set to receive when you became a lady, and now I suppose you have." Her tone was cold and Haruka frowned, as did Michiru. The queen slid a wrapped up piece of leather towards her daughter, who took it, beginning to open it. "No," her mother said quickly. "I have never seen the contents of that pouch, nor am I or your father meant to." The princess looked confusedly to her. "You must open it when you are alone. That is what I am told." The queen raised her chin in authority.

Michiru nodded, hugging both gifts close. Her father stepped forward to kiss her hair, and then escorted them to the golden shuttle. Riushi was already boarding a separate shuttle with Haruka's father, and the blonde was again glad. Michiru's father bid them farewell once more and she boarded the shuttle with the princess, sitting on one of the cushy seats.

"If you'd like, I can find another place while you open your gift," Haruka said softly. Michiru sat beside her, smiling softly, and shook her head.

"No, I would rather be with you then alone." She leaned to kiss Haruka as the shuttle wound up its own lift-off. The shuttle rose above Neptune when Michiru finally slid her hands over the old leather of the gift's wrapping. Haruka watched her careful movements, both of them seeming to share a feeling of apprehension over the mysterious present.

At last, Michiru opened it, unfolding the layers of hide from the contents. When she finished, a golden mirror sat on her lap, it itself set on top of a small book. Haruka leaned closer, the mirror intricately carved, its surface shiny and new-looking, though the accompanying book appeared quite old and worn.

"What is it?" she finally asked, and looked up when she got no response. Michiru sat there, her sapphire eyes limitless as the sea, but vacant, as though she had retreated in her head. Haruka turned her eyes to the mirror, which seemed limitless as well, its reflection somehow seeming cloudy and swirling. The princess's hands rested lightly on its edges. Haruka blinked and looked back to Michiru. "Princess," she said softly, then again, urgently. She slid to kneel in front of her, watching her, but the aqua-haired girl didn't blink or move, barely breathed. Haruka's eyes turned from concern to worry, and she finally laid her hands on the princess's.

Michiru's eyes snapped up, suddenly full of color and life. Haruka's eyes snapped to the girl's, widening. She felt the light that seemed to linger in Michiru's eyes engulf them, the sounds of the shuttle and space seeming to cease. She could hear Michiru's heart, her soft breath, as well as her own, the light growing warm and bright.

"Uranus...," the princess murmured, in a voice not her own. Her hands sliding from beneath Haruka's. The blonde blinked as her hands slid to her cheeks, cupping them, those sapphire eyes seeming to intensify. Her heart began to thrum quickly against her ribs. "Uranus," Michiru spoke again, and Haruka realized her lips weren't moving. Michiru's voice was simply inside her head. "Come back to me."

Her hands felt warm, and Haruka was about to question her when she felt something stir in her head and body. Her heart began to beat so quickly she felt it would burst, her veins feeling as though they were no longer filled with blood, but swiftly swirling wind. She lifted her eyes to the other woman's, and as her grey eyes met those intensely colored sapphire depths, she felt her heart explode like a gust, her head flung back. Her eyes widened and she felt the new yet oddly familiar being in her body, combined within her soul.

The memories, some her own, and some not, flooded into her mind, finally giving her the image of a tall blonde woman, her eyes as wild as the wind. She wore a suit with a blue skirt and bow, blue boots on her feet. As she lifted her eyes, the suit faded away to a set of golden armor and Haruka felt her eyes widen. "Haruka," the figure said, her voice Haruka's and yet not. "I am Uranus, the spirit of your guardian planet, and, essentially, you. As Michiru has been given the gift of the mirror by Neptune, so too shall you receive a gift. These memories are yours now. The journal will explain this event and soon you will understand. Do you accept fate?"

Haruka found herself, in her mind, standing across from the blonde woman, who mirrored herself perfectly. Her eyes were wide, bewildered. Searching her memories, she found her need to know about them, and her desire to protect Michiru suddenly burning brighter than ever. She looked to the figure, trusting her counterpart, though she didn't yet know why, and nodded. "I do."

She felt the light suppress itself, and opening her eyes to find herself laying on the floor of the shuttle, Michiru kneeling over her, her depthful sapphire eyes concerned. She blinked to her, her senses feeling heightened. She shifted her bright grey eyes, then sat up. Beside her lay a sword, its hilt shimmering gold, as intricate as Michiru's mirror. The sheath was silver, encrusted in huge precious jewels. She took it, sliding the sheath away, staring in awe at the razor-sharp red crystal blade, its entirety translucent and sparkling, yet deadly.

She turned her eyes to Michiru, who gave her a soft smile. "Did you just...?" she began, and the princess nodded.

"The mirror explained everything to me." She passed the journal to Haruka, the blonde seeing now it was made of leather and etched with gold. She opened it, the writing inside soft and elegant.

"Whose...?" she asked quietly.

Michiru moved to sit beside her quietly. "Another Michiru, just like myself. It seems, my love, that this is bigger than the both of us."

* * *

A.N.: I hope everyone is enjoying these! I prefer shorter chapters because they are easier to write and easier to read, I think. :P

I want to thank everyone who's been reviewing! It truly means a lot to me. I have a definite plan for this story, so stay on the wagon with me! 3


	10. Planning an Escape

The shuttle ride would have only taken another hour, as Haruka learned when she'd regained consciousness. It had only seemed like seconds, but both herself and her princess has been asleep for nearly 2 hours. Michiru sat at her side, suddenly seeming wiser than her own years, her eyes gazing into the mirror. Haruka watched her, wondering if she had seen the same things Michiru had. Her fingers circled the etchings of the mysterious book, wanting to read it, yet knowing they would have to make time to muse over its writings later.

She gazed to the approaching planet of Uranus, knowing soon her plan would be set into motion, the being inside of her giving her confidence and experience.

As the shuttle touched down, Michiru looked uncertainly to Haruka. The blonde smiled and nodded to her, but Michiru felt her heart tighten. In Miranda, the city and the castle alike, she would be lost, depending only on her knight to guide her away.

"Where will we go?" she asked as they walked up the red path to the castle from the port.

"Am I so transparent?" the blonde chuckled and looked to her, her grey eyes seeming to shine. Michiru blushed and looked down.

"It is the only plan I can think of. Running. Am I right?" her voice was hushed, the guards bowing to them as they ascended the steps to the great crystal palace.

"Yes, my princess. We will run. I will find a way, I just need a few nights time."

Michiru nodded and lifted her eyes, the palace shimmering. She smiled softly. If it weren't for the fact that she had been forced into marrying a total idiotic stranger, she may have enjoyed her time there.

Haruka was grateful when Riushi ignored them. He talked to Michiru only when they were in their father's company, but mostly the prince left them alone. It made Haruka's plan much easier, though she was sure he would have her followed.

Kissing Michiru goodnight, Haruka left the castle dressed in a plain blue tunic and brown breeches, a sack of coins under her shirt. The light of the moons made the streets easy to navigate as she stole into the parts of the city where the poor made easy companions for the chief thieves and murderers. Had she been queen she could have cleaned this place up. The men and women of sinful power knew her and trusted her, therefore it would have been easy for her to enlist their help. It wouldn't matter now, she thought. Soon herself and Michiru would be gone, first from the city, and then from Uranus, hiding as long as they had to. Her memories had given her even more information about the castle and secret tunnels in the city. There was also a certain room in the castle referred to her in many of the memories she'd received, and she intended to check it out before they made their escape.

Slipping into the house of the rogue, Haruka moved past the throngs of drunken people to a huge wooden door. She knocked and a panel slid open, a bulky man peering out at her. "Windrove," she muttered and he eyed her before opening the door. The blonde slid inside the huge room, the walls were painted with gold leaf and decorated in paintings and sashes.

The rogue himself sat bored behind a desk, the occasional clink of coins heard. Despite his occupation and terrible reputation, the rogue spent his nights counting his money, not trusting any accountant enough to hire one. Haruka moved to the grand desk, believed to have been stolen from the palace itself once upon a time.

The rogue, a man in his 30s, his dark hair tousled, his green eyes piercing, looked up to her, then chuckled, revealing teeth made of gold. "Well well, it's been a while, princess. I was beginnin' to think ye took away your support of an old rogue."

Haruka smirked and plopped the bag of money on the desk. "100 crowns. Count them if you don't trust me."

The man regarded the bag then looked at her. "I trust ye. What is it you'll be needing? Such a grand price... what is it? A murder? A sword? ...A woman?" He laughed then and Haruka smiled patiently.

"I need safe passage. Myself and... a friend."

"Safe passage? I don't give no tours of the desert or.. or..."

"I mean out of the palace. I need someone to guide us out. Do you know of the tunnels beneath the city?"

The rogue seemed surprised, then laughed. "Know of 'em! I grew up in 'em. But... few down there now besides some rats and some rodents. I 'spect lots of cave-ins..."

"Regardless, I need to leave that way. It would be too obvious just traveling through the city itself. I need someone I can trust to either guide us or give us a map."

The rogue sat back. He wore a deep red tunic, a sword at his side and a dagger in his boot, Haruka knew. "Ain't no maps. Ye need someone who knows the tunnels, but...," he shrugged.

"What's your price?" the blonde hissed.

The dark-haired man laughed loudly, his eyes amused, but then he shook his head. "This is serious, innit? A princess running away. Why?"

"I can't tell you," Haruka said, leaning her hands on the desk.

The man was silent for a moment, looking up at her. "Your eyes are different. You've changed. Is it for love?"

"As a romantic man, I know you'd understand if you knew her. But not only for love, no."

"Hear yer brother married a princess." His eyes flicked to Haruka. "Hear she's a beauty beyond words. Yer name's becoming less and less. Not even announced no more. Like... like they's phasing ye out. Foreigners come here, have no idea who ye are. But yer brother," he scoffed. "They think he's the end all. Spoiled little ass. Thinks he can own me. Is it his wife?"

Haruka coughed and stood. "It doesn't matter who it is. I paid you, so I'd appreciate if-..."

"I'll take ye and yer missus. I won't even ask questions," he laughed, holding up his scarred, tattooed hands in defeat. "When?"

"In 3 nights time," Haruka said. It would be the eve of the day her father would step down and allow Riushi and Michiru to be crowned, solidifying their arranged union.

The rogue nodded and scooped up the bag of coins. "Then, meet me in the royal gardens. There is an entrance there."

Haruka blinked. "There is?"

The rogue smirked, his face almost handsome in this cocky mannerism. "How do ye think I got things like real sugar and pure flour? The castle gets only the best, milady."

Michiru awoke suddenly, the moon shining in the grand window above her bed. She sat up, finding herself alone. A dream still repeated itself in her mind and she slid from the covers, her long nightgown flowing around her ankles. She felt the dream echo and slid her hand to the cool crystal tiles of the wall, her fingertips moving along the grout. The hallways and passages seemed to guide her, in tune with her sleepy mind. The murmur of knights and guards in their chambers gave in to the laughter of drunken servants and cooks in the kitchens, then to the whinny of horses only a few halls down in the stable.

Finally, her fingers fell away from the wall as she was led into a tall, round, open room, a circular mosaic in the middle. The room was barely lit, much like the rest of this neglected wing of the castle. Moving to room's centerpiece, Michiru saw a large round mirror reflecting the room's tiny amount of light. She looked up, the ceiling done in paintings of mermaids and angels. Returning her eyes to the mirror, she looked to the outer edge, tiles forming intricate signs, among them the symbols of Uranus and Neptune. She leaned, fascinated and yet confused, to touch the symbol of Neptune.

In front of her, something clicked and the mirror moved aside, revealing a dark spiraling staircase downward. Michiru's eyes widened, her dreams having shown her such a place, though not what was inside. She looked around and behind herself, then stood to descend the stairs, the darkness looming, intimidating. She clutched the round crystal necklace at her throat and felt it grow very warm and cast a very bright light. She took it off and held it in front of her, her hands shaking as she moved down the stairs.

As she descended, she felt warmth, and saw, distantly, a bit of light. At the base of the stairs was a door, a chiseled crystal window letting out some of the light from the room beyond.

The princess looked down, then frowned, seeing no handle. She shoved the lit necklace closer to the door, feeling for a handle. She cursed, then found a carving in the door. Shining her light to it, she frowned, seeing a symbol that looked like the symbols of Uranus and Neptune as one. The symbol lit faintly, glowing, as she touched it, and she slid her fingertip along the carving's indentation until the symbol was completely filled with glowing light. The door clicked as the mirror had as it swung open.

Michiru's eyes widened as she stepped into the expansive room. The source of light and warmth was a strong fire in the hearth, two tall chairs in front of it. The room itself was lined with bookshelves and tables with glass boxes on top, everything overflowing with books and items. Moving to the fire, the door closed behind her, and Michiru jumped. Her necklace went out and she frowned, her heart thudding. She turned, looking around. From the corner, music began to play, the soft, tinny tune of a music box. It played a lovely melody that was both sweet and sad, and the princess relaxed. Around the room, globes lit up, filling the space with light, the last being a globe over a large painting. Michiru gasped, looking to the figures of the portrait, finding herself looking into the eyes of herself and Haruka, their clothes much different and their faces seeming a little older.

Beneath the painting, a table sat, a single book open on its surface. She moved to it, the book opened to the first page.

"The story of the Golden Lovers," she read aloud from the old book. She flipped the page, a gorgeous illustration on the inside of a mermaid on a rock reaching her hand up to a golden-haired angel. "It can't be...," she whispered and carefully picked up the book. She returned to the fireside and sat in one of the chairs. She looked around the room for a moment, realizing that everything was clean and dusted. Her eyes turned to the table between the chairs and she jumped, a tray of tea and small cakes suddenly rested there, the tea steaming. She looked around the room quickly, then closed her eyes for a moment and forced herself to relax. She settled back into the chair and opened the book.

"The Golden Lovers is a legend handed down through the generations, instilling the people with hope and faith in times of great need and tragedy...," Michiru began, taking in every word, eagerly flipping the pages to the first chapter.

"In the beginning," the chapter began, "when the planets were created, they revolved around the sun independent and alone. Soon, Neptune caught up to the path Uranus took. Both planets stayed near eachother's side, their love soon like gravity. Neither strayed far from the other, and so it was for thousands of years, the universe silent and peaceful. One day, the moon of Earth created on each planet life, water, wind, and fire. On Neptune formed the turbulent oceans, and on Uranus became the sands of the desert, tousled by the wind. Soon came fish and birds, islands and dunes. Life began to flourish on both planets, and yet, in their inner cores, neither were truly happy, and so they began to die. The Moon, sensing their sadness and longing, created the winged angels on Uranus and the whimsical mermaids on Neptune to keep the planets from becoming lonely."

"However, while the planets should have been happy, containing life and beings and beauty, they still longed to be ever closer. One day, a special angel was born, her wings strong and golden. She loved the wind and the sand, dove among the clouds and birds, and yet she was still incomplete. On Neptune, a mermaid was born whose love for the sea felt endless, and yet her longing even moreso. She looked to the clouds from the sea and wondered what was beyond them. At night, she sang a sad song of love, for although she had many potential suitors, she loved none of them. On Uranus, the carefree angel heard the song of the mermaid of Neptune and found herself captivated by it. For weeks and months, she would sit every night and listen to it's faint notes, falling in love with that beautiful voice."

"One day, the angel could take no more, her own longing keeping her from her flight among the clouds. Using her powerful wings, she flew into the sky and away from her planet. The universe was a vast, fascinating place, but the angel looked to Neptune and knew the blue planet held her greatest desire. She flew to the ocean-covered planet, and in the night she heard the sorrowful calls of the mermaid. The moon illuminated her mysterious love and the angel descended to her. The mermaid looked to her with eyes the color of the sea, and the angel felt love in her heart for the first time. That night, their union bound the hearts of their two planets forever. More than the planets, their love bound their people, and there was a great peace over their lands for many centuries."

Michiru flipped to the next page, which contained another portrait of two young women who of course resembled herself and Haruka. She began to skim the pages, each couple looking like them, though their potential clothing, piercings, and tattoos varying. Each also contained a story, their names always the same. Some contained stories like those her mirror had taught her, though she could tell there were dozens of memories she hadn't been given. She sat back. It was as she had said: this was far bigger than just the two of them.

At the door, there was a click as the door swung quickly open, a figure rushing in. "Michiru!"

A.N.: Yay! An update! Sorry for the wait, guys! It's been hectic. We have just moved, so I should have a little bit more time on my hands to get some writing done. Hope you all enjoyed! Keep on the lookout for new stories by myself and the handsome lostinhersong, as we are doing something of a collaboration. :)


	11. True Faces

"I thought I'd find you here!" the blonde chuckled and moved to sweep Michiru into a hug, her eyes soft. The princess smiled up to her.

"Did you get it all done?" the aqua haired girl asked, guiding Haruka to sit in front of the crackling fire.

Haruka nodded, smirking. "It's all set. In 3 days, we'll be out of here and my brother's hold on the throne will be destroyed." She smiled to the princess, stroking the back of her hand. "I love you, Michiru."

The princess smiled and leaned to kiss her, a book falling from her lap with a soft thud. Haruka looked down. "What's that?"

"Oh!" Michiru exclaimed. "It's amazing! It tells the story of, well, us! The original Haruka and Michiru. Then, dozens of them! Well, us. But, what's fascinating is that we are already in it. It's... like it writes itself. And I think it controls this room. The fire lit itself, it seems to clean itself. I feel like I sound a little crazy!" she laughed.

Haruka took the book, looking at its worn blue binding. "The Story of the Golden Lovers," she read out loud. "That's funny... no author."

Michiru scooted forward on her chair. "It also talks about my mirror. And your sword!" She took the book, flipping the pages. "Apparently, they were forged from the same piece of gold. And your armor!"

Haruka laughed and lifted the princess's chin, kissing her deeply. Michiru moved, melting into her arms.

Michiru kissed Haruka softly, standing. She wrapped herself up in the blonde's jacket, leaving the blonde at the fireside as she walked around the room.

"So, all of this belongs to us?" the blonde asked, yawning.

Michiru smiled to her. "Seems so, yes. I suppose only we can enter this room, too." She slid her fingers over the books on the shelves, most of them pertaining to Uranian and Neptunian history. Some contained legends and stories. The shelves were also packed with artifacts. Mother of pearl combs, jewelry, daggers and swords. Paintings small and large lined the walls, all done by one artist: Michiru. The princess smiled, fascinated by their history.

The blonde chuckled behind her. "It's so weird, huh?"

Michiru looked back to her and smiled. "I think we're here for a reason, Haruka. No matter what, this has to work.

The way out of the palace was simple enough. Michiru worked to try to memorize it. Her mirror thudded lightly against her leg, hidden in the pocket of her cloak which worked to hide her clothes and her hair, as they went, sneaking out past the servants quarters and past the stables. They could have no horse, not even a dog for company. There had to be little to no chances they could be seen or heard.

Haruka held her hand as she checked the final corridor that gave way to a simple wooden door, chickens clucking outside. Haruka slid her arm around her princess's waist, and Michiru leaned into her embrace, her heart beginning to quiver in her chest. Her mirror had shown her nothing. She had only her faith in Haruka to rely on, and while she trusted her love, there was no telling the actions of others.

The path from the palace was straightforward. They simply turned left and walked down a stone path towards the palace gardens. The usual way, she had been told, was too obvious. Few servants or people traveled this way to the gardens.

Crickets chirped nearby and Michiru began to feel at ease. This had to turn out all right. They quickened their pace, Haruka quickly unlocking the gate into the garden. Michiru immediately smiled, the scent of flowers hitting them. To her left was gardenia, and to her right grew lilies. As they went on, Michiru felt a familiarity in the way the garden had been designed. When they came to the fountain, her eyes widened some.

"It's just like the garden on Neptune," she whispered and Haruka looked to her. The blonde opened her mouth to speak when there came a voice from behind them.

"Going somewhere, princess?" Prince Riushi stood, smug in his ways, walking into the garden from the palace entrance. He wore his usual princely attire, including an overly abundant codpiece. But despite his overconfident attire, there was something new in the prince's eyes. A kind of malice coupled with a spark of insanity. Michiru frowned, feeling Haruka tense beside her, the blonde's hand moving to her sword.

"No, sire," she said softly, her anxiety growing. "We were just taking a walk."

"A walk?" the prince chuckled. "A walk with...," the guard grabbed Haruka's packs and tore them, undergarments, combs, and jewelry falling out onto the grass. "With clothing and essential items?"

"We were... planning to camp," Michiru stammered, both anger and fear budding in her heart. Haruka was still tense, but Michiru was no fighter, despite the knowledge Neptune had given her. Or at least she was pretty sure she could never be.

"I see," the prince went on in his own cruel game. "If that's true, then why did we find this man sneaking into the gardens?" The guard pushed a tall, burly man into view, who yelled at the guard, showing gold teeth.

The man looked up to Haruka, the guards having his wrists and ankles in binds. "I'm sorry, princess. A maid ratted me out." His honest green eyes turned to Haruka just before a guard hit him with the hilt of a sword.

The prince chuckled. "In league with the Rogue himself, my sister," he spat. "And kidnapping the Princess of Neptune. These are grounds for treason, you know."

"You'd never get away with it," her knight snarled and the prince laughed.

"You should have left well enough alone. Perhaps then I wouldn't have had to do this. Guards, take them inside to the throne room."

The anger Haruka felt was more than extraordinary as she sat beside Michiru on her knees in the throne room. She could feel Michiru's fear, and wanted to comfort her. Not being able to enraged her, and her eyes were dark grey as they fell upon her brother.

Prince Riushi had clearly gone off the deep end. Haruka hadn't even noticed the change, but she supposed it had happened in the days since the wedding. He paced in front of them, wearing the crown of a prince, his chest puffed out.

"Where is father?" Haruka finally demanded, no longer interested in continuing her ruse of an identity.

"Father is sleeping," Riushi spat and turned to Haruka. "I don't think he would want to hear of your betrayal, sister."

Haruka frowned. "What betrayal?"

"As I said in the garden, your kidnapping of the princess who is my wife. The consorting with a Rogue. I also know of your plans to escape, and I have heard rumors of your little rendezvous for days. And, of course, the incident on my wedding night." He moved to Michiru, stroking the petite girl's cheek. Haruka felt Michiru tense, her eyes widening as the prince struck the aqua haired girl.

Michiru fell to the floor, her wrists bound behind her back, her cheek soon becoming red. She looked up at Riushi with sapphire eyes so intense even the sea had no merit against them. Haruka felt her own spirit build.

"So angry, princess. I am sure then you can imagine how I felt the night you chose my idiotic sister over me," Riushi snarled and turned, the guards bringing in the Rogue, his clothes bloodied. Haruka frowned, noticing the cuts and bruises along the man's face. Despite these, the Rogue struggled and yelled out until they would hit him again. His eyes landed on Haruka and he nodded to her. Haruka felt her breath quicken, knowing they must escape.

"However. I am sure even the slap of a delicate princess would not be as humiliating as the betrayal," Riushi went on, moving to the squirming man. He drew his sword and Haruka sat up, her mouth ajar.

"She is my wife, after all. And after I am done with your Rogue, sister. After I have killed this confidant of yours. I will kill my bride to kill you!"

Michiru felt nausea rise in her gut as she gazed up towards Prince Riushi from the floor. Her cheek still stung, but it was forgotten for now. Riushi grinned to her, the insanity more than just a mere twinkle now.

As the prince raised his sword, she was surprised to hear a scream the moment the blade descended on the neck of the Rogue. Even more surprised was she to find it was her own scream. Blood splattered her chin and neck, her eyes wide. Even the guards seemed shocked as the Rogue's head rolled across the floor, a bloody mess.

Haruka, beside her, cried out, furious. "Dammit, Riushi! You spoiled little child! How dare you! Once father finds out...!" The blonde fought her bonds, her frustration and anger obvious. A guard kicked her in the back and Michiru felt tears spring from her eyes as Prince Riushi laughed. The prince moved towards the two of them, his bloody sword drawn.

"My sister... I keep well on my promises when they are so dear to my heart." He turned to Michiru, his eyes seeming void of emotion, though his mouth twisted into a venomous smile. His sword raised, its destination Michiru's neck.


	12. Anticipating Destiny

"No!" Haruka yelled. "No! You... you can't do this!" Her eyes were wide, frantic, the prince standing above Michiru. Tears slipped down her lover's cheeks and Haruka felt her heart clench. "You can't."

The prince laughed and stood down. "And why can't I, sister?"

"Don't take Michiru's life. I... I challenge you. To a duel. If you win, you can have Michiru and the throne. I'll be dead anyway."

The prince looked to her, his eyes no longer light, but dark and clouded with greed and mischief. "The rest of my life without you? With the Princess Michiru by my side? No one there to stop me? Oh, sister, you make this far too easy. How could I not win?"

The guard unbound Haruka's hands and she stood. Her hand gripped for the Space Sword and she unsheathed it. Her brother took out a silver saber, grinning, cocky.

"After all, sister, I think we forget who got the real knight's training here. Your experience could not possibly rival mine in any way. Soon you shall be dead and I'll have my rightful princess all to myself. I'll have to make up some story, of course, to appease father. Perhaps how you went insane and brought the Rogue in to kill me. After slaying the city's king of thieves, I had to do battle with my own sister to defend my very life." Riushi laughed, throwing his arm over his eyes dramatically. "He'll believe every word."

"Every word of what?" The king asked as he came into the room, his eyes moving from Riushi to Haruka, then to Michiru, and finally to the headless body of the fallen Rogue. "What is going on here?" he demanded quickly.

"Father! It's Haruka! She's gone crazy!" Riushi sputtered, his voice a little higher, scared he had been caught.

The king turned his eyes to his daughter. "What have you done?"

"No!" Michiru yelled, sitting up, her cheek still red. "Riushi killed the Rogue and was about to kill me!" She slid her hood down to reveal her aqua hair fully. Haruka moved closer to her protectively.

"Ha! And why would I do that to my own beloved wife?" Riushi asked. "Why don't you ask them what they were about to do, father! They were running away, right, sister?"

Haruka snarled, her hand still clenching the Space Sword, knowing how easy it would be to end this right now, but Michiru's hand found her own as the girl stood. "King Uranus, you must understand. I do not love Prince Riushi. I love-,"

"Don't you speak a word, wretch!" Riushi dove at Michiru, his eyes blazing in anger.

Suddenly, Haruka felt the bond tugged at her. The invisible ribbon that held them together. Her arm swung up, the sword swishing past Michiru's hair and slicing across her brother's chest. The prince cried out and fell back.

"You see, father! She wounds me!" The prince exclaimed, thinking himself coy.

The king stared at them. "I have seen who wounds who, Riushi. I believe the princess of Neptune would not lie, for her blood forbids her to do so. Perhaps we have made the wrong decision. Guards-..."

The prince snarled and leapt again, this time his sword raised to cut Haruka. She again felt the golden bond, felt Uranus stirring inside her, as wild as the wind. She felt the hand of the very first Haruka, and every Haruka after her, guide her own hands. The Space Sword glowed.

Michiru felt her heart tighten as she watched Riushi leap at Haruka, his sword raised. The blonde didn't miss a beat, however, bringing up her glowing sword to block his. The prince moved to strike her and she blocked again, kicking him away. The king grabbed Michiru's arm to pull her to the side and out of danger as a sword's blade came dangerously close to her own abdomen.

The battle unfolded before them in a flurry of parries and blocks and counter-strikes. Despite Riushi's extensive training, sweat poured down his face and his battle cries became frustrated grunts. Haruka, meanwhile, moved as smooth as the wind. She was calm and silent, her eyes bright. Her hands moved swiftly, occasionally getting in the smooth cut to her brother's flesh. Blood splattered the marble floor.

At last, Riushi began to get more unfair and aggressive. He let out a wolfish laugh as he caught Haruka off guard and sliced her side. Haruka cried out and Michiru let out a whimper. The blonde fell back some, clutching the deep wound. Riushi grinned, his confidence rebuilding. He moved to strike his sister again.

Michiru slid the mirror from her cloak and quickly used it to reflect the light of the enormous lit globe overhead into Riushi's eyes. The prince blinked and staggered and Haruka took the chance Michiru had given her.

The blonde leapt up, grabbing her brother's shoulder. They stood for a moment, then Riushi let out a terrible gurgle, blood slipping from his lips onto Haruka's golden armor. Haruka pulled away and a gush of blood fell from the prince's side before he fell, his body twitching.

The only sound in the room was Haruka's harsh breathing. The sword fell from her fingers with a loud crash and she turned to Michiru. The aqua haired princess let out a sob and ran to her, hugging her closely. Haruka's arms wrapped around her, holding her, shocked at first, and soon relaxing.

"I'm so sorry, father," Haruka said, her eyes downcast as she stood in front of the king of Uranus.

"No, I am sorry, my daughter. Due to the legacy of my family, I became selfish and self centered. Because of this I believed Riushi would be a good match for the throne and our allies. I did not realize he had slipped so far."

"It's... all my fault."

"No. This has gone on for years. I should have declared him mad a few years ago. You see, Haruka, two years ago there was a murder of a servant girl in the palace. While he swore he hasn't done it since, I know he has. I wanted to look past it, but I should have realized it had gotten out of hand. I am the one who is sorry."

Haruka looked to him, astonished. Beside her, Michiru smiled, placing her hand on Haruka's arm. The blonde smiled, then laughed and hugged her father tightly.

"Perhaps a little to the left," Michiru said, amused as Haruka grunted and moved the painting to the left. "Mmn, no perhaps not. Move it back."

The blonde yelled in exasperation and glared to her lover. Michiru merely giggled and moved to kiss her. "All right, it's fine there, I suppose."

"You know, for a queen, you sure are cruel," Haruka muttered, earning her a smack on the arm from the aqua haired beauty.

"I am not cruel. If you want cruel, you'll have to see what I'm planning tonight," she purred coyly.

There was a cough behind them and they both turned to see the former king of Uranus standing in the entrance to the huge royal bedroom. "Am I interrupting?"

Haruka blushed and chuckled, leaving the painting alone. "No, father, what is it?"

"Queen Serenity would like to speak to you both. Because I am no longer king," he chuckled. "I am not permitted to hear what she has to say."

Haruka smiled and moved to hug her father, who instead stopped the blonde to fix the crown on her head before hugging her. The former king then turned to Michiru and hugged her as well.

Michiru smiled softly, though sadly. "If you regret giving up your throne, sire," she began, but the king silenced her.

"Nonsense, Michiru. It gives me time to work on my sand golf. So much more challenging than the golf on earth. It seems just in time for my next game," he chuckled and left.

"My lady?" Haruka asked and offered her arm. Michiru took it and leaned up to kiss her queen. They walked to the throne room together, the large screen coming down to relay the moon queen's message.

Michiru sat at Haruka's feet on the throne as the message blinked on. Queen Serenity's lovely face appeared, a sad smile in her eyes. Michiru frowned, her heart beginning to ache.

"My queens," the silver-haired woman began. "I would like to first congratulate you on your recent inauguration. I regret I could not be there. Unfortunately, there was a matter very pressing on Earth I had to attend to. As you know, the telescopes on Earth are far superior to any in this planetary realm. It seems King Endymion found something very worrisome. There appears to be something swallowing stars. It is many years off at the moment, but the threat is imminent. I fear if it becomes visible to the people they may revolt in panic. I urge you both to keep the peace as efficiently as possible. Of course, then I consider who I am speaking to," she smiled. "You two can do anything, I am sure of it. Good luck. I will transmit any other information I receive."

The broadcast switched off and Michiru looked to her hands, worry in her eyes. She considered the vision she had the first time she'd ever kissed Haruka. Her heart clenched. How many years did the queen mean?

Behind her, Haruka growled and got up, leaving quickly. The blonde slammed the door on her way out. Michiru blinked in surprise and got up, following her.

She found the blonde sitting by her brother's gravestone and frowned, moving to her. "Haruka... she said years...," Michiru started.

Haruka looked to her, sadness in her grey eyes. "It's been 2 years, Michiru. Two years since Riushi died. I thought you and I were only here to make sure someone like him didn't get the throne. I thought things would be fine now!" The blonde queen punched the grass with a growl.

Michiru frowned and moved to her, sitting beside her. She pulled her love into her arms, kissing her hair. She thought of her vision, knowing full well it may not even have been her own. This silence, the spreading Chaos, could happen anytime. She pulled Haruka closer.

"Whatever it is, Haruka, we'll face it together. If it happens during our time, we will help conquer it. I can do anything, as long as you're by my side."


End file.
